Vacation!
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: Lightning convinces Doc to let him go on vacation before the first race of the season, and he drags Foxy along for the ride! What they thought was going to be a simple, relaxing vacation, is anything but, especially when Foxy's with you! Come along, and discover what a vacay with Foxy is really like! Rated Kplus to be safe (because I'm paranoid)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! This here's Vacation! I figured that now would be as good as ever to reveal the story, what with it being so cold and all. :) Hope you guys enjoy it, and I can't wait to see what you guys think of it! :D**

* * *

It was an everyday morning at Flo's, quiet and uneventful. Foxy was sitting on Lightning's hood, the two of them engaging in a staring match to pass time. Currently, Foxy was winning, but only by a few matches. Lightning was proving to be quite the adversary in a staring contest. At this point in the tournament, Foxy's green eyes were wide open, and she remained completely still.

Lightning was squinting, and forcing his eyes to remain open. He blinked once, and Foxy laughed.

"Ha! I win again!"

"How do you do that?"

"Simple. If you ever notice my expression when I'm staring you down…" She used the same stare she had during the contest, and he blinked as he realized that she was…

"Zoning out? That's how you do it?"

Her eyes regained the glitter they lost whenever she was deep in the recesses of her mind, and she grinned. "A good magician never reveals her tricks."

"You're not a magician. You're just a human who got zapped here a few years ago and made this place her home." He yelped as he got a swift smack on the hood, and Foxy gave him a glare.

"Knock it off you two." Doc called, seeing the warning signs of a fight brewing.

Foxy slid off Lightning's hood with a sigh, then headed back over to sit between Doc and Sheriff.

Sheriff chuckled and ruffled her ears, smiling when she cringed away from his tire.

"C'mon, I just fixed them…" She complained, and scooted closer to Doc. Her hood was quickly thrown over them as he did the exact same thing. "C'moooonnnnnn…" She complained, flopping onto the pavement, her hood still covering her ears.

"Hey! Watch it with that tail of yours, Foxy!" Sheriff yelped in surprise as her tail whipped against his rear right tire.

Giggling sounded from underneath her hood, and her thin form shook with laughter.

"Ya think it's funny, do ya? I'll show ya what's funny." With that, he had pinned her down with a tire, and stripped her shoes from her feet.

"Oh, god! Sheriff, _no_!" Her thin legs flew up, her toes nearly touching her back, trying to prevent Sheriff from tickling her.

He just wrapped a free tire around one of her legs and pried it down. Using the same tire, he began tickling her foot, listening to her shrieks of laughter.

"Sheriff, no!" She wailed, and she proceeded to try and squirm her way out of his grasp. It soon turned into thrashing, and she managed to get her hands free. She used them to claw frantically at the pavement in front of her, still giggling wildly. The others were laughing the entire time, even Sheriff. When she couldn't pull herself from Sheriff's grasp, she resorted to trying to push his tire off her waist. This too was a failed idea, and she resorted to squirming again. This time, she managed to get her arms out of her sweatshirt, and proceeded to wiggle her way out of her sweatshirt. She thrust it onto Sheriff's hood, and when he raised a tire to take it off, she bolted in a semicircle, snatching her sweatshirt before he could even blink. She attempted to get her sweatshirt over her head, but put her head through one of the arm holes by mistake. "Ohh, crap! I'm stuck!" She began tugging at it, not able to see where she was going.

There was a thunk, a yelp, and the next thing anyone knew, Foxy was lying draped across Sheriff's hood, the squad car's eyes wide with surprise. To add insult to injury, her head popped out of the arm hole, and she blinked in surprise. "Well, this isn't right…" Laughter rang out from all corners of the cafe, and Foxy looked around. "What, what'd I do?" She got no answer, and noticed the familiar blue eyes to her right, only they were much bigger then before. "Sheriff? What's going on?"

"Ya tripped when ya blinded yourself, Foxy." He replied, chuckling to himself.

She had somehow gotten herself 'beached' on his hood, and when she tried to kick her feet to find footing, all she got was air. "That's just pathetic." Lightning replied, and Foxy sent him another glare. "Watch it, you! When I get out of this, I'm-I'm-I'm-!" She uttered an angry snort, and Lightning snickered. "Why I oughta-" She began kicking her feet with more force, and suddenly, they hit something. She used that as leverage, and pushed herself off his hood-facefirst towards the pavement.

Sheriff moved to catch her, but wasn't quick enough. By the time he reacted, she was already going into a somersault. She ended it by colliding with Strip's side, and her feet drooped towards her head, her position crooked and upside down. "Well, this is great and all, but I'd like to get unstuck…"

Strip pulled away, and she flopped onto her back. "Ow." She replied, then sat up, beginning to disentangle herself from her sweatshirt. Once she had finished, she stuck her arms through the sleeves, and got more comfortable, only to have the hood of the sweatshirt flop up over her face. "Wha-hey!" The others laughed, and she sighed miserably. "Ohh, screw it. It's staying like this." She tossed the hood down, and reclined back, stretching her legs out on the pavement.

"When's the last time the two of ya had a whole beach to terrorize?" Sheriff asked.

Foxy's head tilted, her mouth scrunched up, and an eyebrow arched. The tips of her ears curved down to the ground, to the left, the same way her head was tilting. This was her new 'confused face', and Sheriff chuckled when he saw it. "I dunno…" She replied in a high-pitched voice. She had decided that this was one of the easiest ways to annoy Sheriff, and didn't hesitate to use it. He shook his hood and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Sheriff's right. We're overdue for a trip to the beach." Lightning replied.

"We are?" Foxy replied in confusion.

"I've gotta agree with Foxy on this one, kid. It's just fine here."

"Ohh, come on Doc! We haven't been to the beach in forreeverrr!" Lightning complained, sounding very much like a child.

"You want to go to the beach, go right ahead. It ain't too far from here." Doc gestured with a tire in the general direction of the waterfall, and Lightning uttered a soft sigh.

"That's not a beach. A beach has more cars on it, and is a lot more fun, and has lots of shells and umbrellas and waves, and it smells like a beach. That doesn't smell like a beach, it smells like the tractor field." At this point, Foxy began giggling quietly.

Sheriff chuckled, looking over in her direction.

"Come on, can't we even go to the beach in Daytona? Just leave a few days early for the race?" Doc shook his hood, but Lightning continued begging. And begging. And begging.

As the days passed, each one closer to the first race of the season, Doc was getting increasingly irritated with Lightning's constant begging. "Please?" He didn't even have to specify what he wanted anymore, and Doc gave him an intense glare. It didn't last long before he sighed and shook his hood.

"Fine, go."

"All right! Thanks,-"

"You even think about gettin' drunk the night before the race, you're racin' with or without a hangover!" He warned sternly, and Lightning nodded, his hood lowering submissively. "Go on, get packin'. You wanted to leave a few days before the race, didn't ya?"

Lightning nodded once, scooped Foxy up, and sped off, ignoring her complaints and struggling.

"Did I ever say I wanted to go to the beach with you, you insane car?!"

"No. But I'm taking you anyway."

Foxy scoffed, giving him a look that said she thought he was completely insane.

"Chicks love you, and me. There's nothing better then suntanning on a beach with a group of chicks around you." He grinned deviously, and Foxy's eyebrows arched.

"If that's the case, then I'm telling Sally the real reason you want to go to the beach." She sauntered off, but didn't get very far before Lightning pinned her down from behind.

"**No**! You tell Sally, I'll send you to a lab!"

"Hmmm…. looks like I've got something else to tell Sally too…"

Lightning recoiled away from her instantly, and she stood up. "If you want this vacation to go as you planned, you'd better do three things. Not get drunk, leave me alone if I tell you to, and find a good beachouse."

"Is that all?" He replied with a grin.

"Hey, you don't want me to tell Sally two things, and you wanted to go on vacation, plus, you wanted to drag me along. You'd better be glad that the rules aren't worse." His grin faded, and he nodded before telling her to go pack. She walked out of his cone and over to her trailer, where she grabbed her Rasta bag. She began placing in things that she thought she was going to need. "Swimsuit… brush… I wonder if there's going to be a shower where we're going?... Probably a car wash. Great…" She sighed, and continued muttering a checklist to herself after packing a large-sized bottle of citrus-scented shampoo. She had discovered it in a pet store, and had been thrilled.

A few hours later, she exited the trailer, and blinked in surprise, seeing Luigi, Guido, and Sheriff parked at the edge of the road, bags strapped to their roofs. "You guys are going too?" They nodded, and she grinned. "Yay!" She darted into Lightning's cone, screaming his name repeatedly.

"What? What is it?"

"Luigi, Sheriff, and Guido are gonna come with us, too!"

"They are?!"

"Yeah, that's what I said too! Yay!"

"No, not yay! Now I can't get chicks to swarm me!"

"Seriously, is that all you care about? Doc let you go, you should be happy about that. I let you drag me into this. You should feel grateful that I didn't tell Sally or Doc."

He gave her an irritated look then replied, "You know, sometimes I forget that you're only an _adopted_ sister."

Foxy smirked then retorted, "Yeah, you couldn't get a sister as awesome as me even if _you_ tried."

He instantly recoiled, a disgusted look on his face.

"I win." Foxy replied lightly, walking out of his cone afterwards. He pouted and followed her, his bag in his trunk. "Hold on, I've got to go say goodbye."

"You sound like a five-year-old."

"So?" She stuck her tongue out at Sheriff, who was chuckling, then walked towards the dome. She entered, seeing Fillmore waiting for her. She smiled and gave him a hug. "Okay, my web-chatter has my number in it, so if I call you'll know something's up. Although I have a feeling that you're going to need to get Doc, if anything does happen." At his confused, worried expression, Foxy grinned. "I had a bone to pick with Lightning, so if he does anything, I'm telling Doc." He chuckled and nuzzled her. She gave him a quick kiss, and headed back out to meet the others. "Since you wanted to bring me along, you're carrying me." With that, she hopped onto Lightning's trunk, amid a yelp and laughter.

"Why am I carrying you?!"

"I just told you, if you'd have been listening."

"Get off!"

"Nope."

"Foxy." Sheriff gave her a look, and she just smirked.

"He wanted to drag me along. So he's going to be the one to carry me."

"Why don't I literally drag you?"

"You even think about it, I'll tell Sally. Or Doc. And they won't let you go at all."

"Fine. I'll carry you until we get to the beachouse."

"That'll work. Thanks, Lightning."

With that, the group set off for Florida.

**Ohh, there's nothing like sibling arguments during a long car trip. XD Along with the parental threats of turning the car around and leaving both of you at home. *sarcasm* Anyways, I don't own Sheriff, and Doc, and Sarge, and Fillmore, and Lightning, and Luigi, and Guido, and Mater, and Ramone... basically, Lightning's whole pit crew other then Foxy. I own her, Mary, Sue, Thunder, and the idea that they all need a vacation. I also don't own the songs that come up in later chapters. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at the house Lightning had reserved two days later, and there was a mad scramble for who wanted which room.

On the bottom of the house was a game room, with foosball and pool table, along with a large-screen television. There was a balcony on every floor, the bottom one leading out to a pool and hot tub, and the beach.

On the next one up, there was a hammock, along with a hot tub.

The next one, there was a hammock chair and some lounge chairs.

Finally, the top one was a large viewing area that looked out to sea.

That top balcony lead into the top floor of the house, where there was a master bedroom-slash-bathroom, another bathroom, the kitchen-living room-dining room, along with a sitting room and a screened-in porch.

The floor below had a washer and dryer in a closet, a bedroom with a bunk bed and attached bathroom, along with two other bedrooms with single beds and attached bathrooms.

The floor below was the exact same setup, minus the washer and dryer.

* * *

In about an hour, the sleeping arrangements had been worked out, with Lightning in the master bedroom. The next floor was Sheriff in the larger of the three bedrooms, Foxy in the room with bunk beds, and Luigi in the last room. Guido got the room closest to the stairs on the second floor.

Foxy had insisted on getting a room with bunk beds, and had nearly charged up the steps to the nearest room with them. She didn't hesitate to stake her claim on the third floor, and set to unpacking her things.

"Why didn't ya just take the spare bedroom?" Sheriff asked, knocking before entering her room.

"Because I like bunk beds. Bunk beds are cool." She replied with a crooked smile and a British accent, then continued unpacking as Sheriff looked around her room for the week. She giggled as he poked his front end into the drawers in a desk that was underneath a television. "Sheriff, what are you doing?" She asked, grinning.

"Just lookin'."

"What, you got bored looking around your own room?" She asked around a laugh.

He just shut the drawers and kept looking around, making her giggle, shake her head, and keep unpacking.

"Hmmm… Which bunk bed do I want?"

He looked over at her question, in the middle of investigating the bathroom.

"Get outta-!" She put her hands over her eyes, then ran them through her bangs. "What're you doing?!" She asked around a laugh.

"I told ya Foxy. I'm just lookin'."

"You're like a puppy that needs to get into everything!" She laughed, and he chuckled guiltily.

"All right, all right, I'm goin'."

"You can stay if you want, just… help me pick a bed."

The two spent a good fifteen minutes deciding on which bed Foxy should take, and she decided on the one closer to the floor, on the opposite side of the room from the doorway. "Ohh, this is gonna be sooo much fun!" She replied with a giggle, darting out of the room, her things put away.

Sheriff followed at a more relaxed pace, only to find her going out onto the balcony on her floor.

"It's incredible!" She exclaimed, sitting in the hammock chair and swinging idly as she gazed out at the ocean.

He parked near her, and looked out with her. "Sure is." There were cars lining the beach on either side of their 'claim', and she guessed that they were either living or visiting in the houses beside theirs.

There was a shout from the balcony above them, and they headed up the side ramp, intent on finding out what had happened.

"You guys, look! Dolphin-marines!" Lightning pointed a tire out at the water, and Foxy spotted grey shapes leaping out of the water.

"Those aren't dolphin submarines, they're real dolphins!" Foxy exclaimed, her eyes growing wide with wonder.

"They are?!" Lightning exclaimed, grinning with excitement.

"Yup! See how they curve when they come out of the water?"

He nodded, and she grinned.

"Real dolphins can curve and bend like that. It helps them leap out of the water."

"I wonder how far offshore they are?"

"Looks like a good swim out. There's probably a school of fish there." At Lightning's confused look, Foxy smiled. "Dolphins eat fish. They'll do a sneak attack by swimming underneath the group of fish, then swim straight up. That's why they leap out of the water." Foxy explained, watching the dolphins do just that.

"Cool." Lightning replied, watching the mammals feast.

"Definitely." Foxy smirked, and Sheriff chuckled.

"What-a is all the shouting about? We could-a hear it from the bottom balcony." Luigi rolled out, Guido at his side.

"Lightning found a group of dolphins having…" She paused to look at her watch. "Lunch."

Luigi and Guido parked beside the three, and watched. Gradually, fewer and fewer dolphins jumped above the water's surface, and Foxy sighed. "Looks like they're done for the day." She replied, and the group headed back inside. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the beach."

"I want to come too!" Lightning exclaimed, and Foxy laughed.

"You can do whatever you want, I'm not babysitting any of you guys this week." With that, she was off into her room to change into her swimsuit. Unbeknownst to her, Sheriff had idly followed her back to her room. She was just about to enter the bathroom and change when she caught sight of chrome and black paint. "Sheriff, out."

"What're ya doin', Foxy?"

"I told you, I'm goin' to the beach."

"In there?"

"No, but I've got to get something more… _appropriate_ on, so if you wouldn't mind…?"

He nodded and decided to go check out the rest of the beachouse.

Foxy quickly changed into her black bikini, then wrapped the towel around her hips, tying the end in a simple knot before exiting the room. "Lightning? Are you ready to go?" No response. "Jerk…" She muttered, then sighed and went up the ramp, looking for the red racer. "There you are! Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's do it!"

"All right, then let's go." The two headed down to the bottom floor, and met up with Luigi, Guido, and Sheriff, who were engaging in a game of pool. "We should be back later. If not, well, then the current took us to Brazil." The group shared a laugh, and Foxy wasn't surprised to find the three tagging along. They drove up and over the sand dunes that blocked their house from the waves, and as soon as they had stopped, Foxy stepped off Lightning's hood. "I'll be in the water, if anyone needs me." Her towel was dropped at his side, and he instantly began grinning stupidly. "Don't even think about it. I will not hesitate to call Sally." She threatened, and his expression faded.

Sheriff chuckled and the group quickly fanned out, Luigi and Guido going to build a sand castle, Lightning and Sheriff relaxing on the sand, and Foxy swimming in the water, and riding the waves to shore.

It wasn't long before a Ford Focus spotted Lightning and made her way over to him. "Hi."

He blinked his eyes open, and took off his sunglasses, which had bright red rims. Of course. "Hello." He replied in a purr, making her giggle.

"Are you the real Lightning McQueen?"

"I could be anyone you want me to be." His voice never lost the low tone it carried, and the Focus blushed, another Focus joining her at her side.

A few feet away from Lightning, on his right, Sheriff cracked an eye open. "Hmm?" He spotted the two women, and shook his hood with a small sigh.

"You wouldn't mind if we borrowed some of the beach here, would you? We've been looking for a spot for hours."

"No, not at all. That sounds like a fine idea, girls." Lightning gave them a welcoming smile, and the second Focus' hood lit up in a blush as her and her sister giggled.

"Mr. McQueen, what are you doing so far from Radiator Springs? If it's all right?"

"It's fine, but call me Lightning. I'm on vacation before the first race." He gave them a smile, which they returned before settling down on either side of him.

"We know that you're going to win, for sure."

"You've been unbeatable for two seasons in a row!"

"I wouldn't say 'unbeatable', at least not on the racetrack." He gave the one on his left a wink before sliding his sunglasses back on. She giggled, then looked towards someone calling his name.

"Lightning!"

"Who's that?"

"Foxy."

"You've got Foxy with you, too?"

"Yeah, she loves the beach." He replied with a smile.

"That's so cute! Does she like to play?"

"Sure. She's real playful."

"Awwwww!" The two Fords squealed, then each snuggled into his sides.

Lightning couldn't have been more pleased with himself.

Foxy walked up and saw the two girls cuddling with him. "Who's your friends?"

"I'm Mary." "And I'm Sue." **(A/N: Ba-dum-tuss. XD)**

"Nice to meet you." Foxy smiled and her tail wagged, arched adorably.

"So cute!" The twin Fords exclaimed. Lightning chuckled, and Foxy smiled.

"I'm gonna go help Luigi and Guido make a sand castle."

"Okay."

Foxy darted off towards the two Italians, and Sheriff chuckled as she began digging a moat around it. There was soon a moat full of seawater surrounding the small palace, and Foxy placed some seashells in the bottom of it to act as animals guarding the palace. "Now I'm covered in sand…" She complained, and playfully smacked Luigi in the door with a handful of gloopy, wet sand.

He leapt away, babbling rapidfire Italian at her. She giggled, but squealed and took off as he chased after her, holding his own tireful of wet sand. "Nooo, Luigi! It was just a joke-_noooooo!_" The squeal at the end could be heard even when she had raced into the ocean, and Sheriff laughed.

He decided to go down and see if he couldn't get her a few times as well, and to leave Lightning alone with his new friends. When he got to the water's edge, he chuckled, seeing her chasing after Luigi, trying to splash him from time to time. He burst out laughing as she wiped out, but rolled out to her side anyways.

She pulled back from the saltwater blinking and spluttering.

Sheriff started laughing after noticing that she had a small seashell on the tip of her nose. "Y'all right?"

"Blegh… I should be good." She pulled the seashell off her nose and flicked it away into the waves before getting up slowly, watching Sheriff, her expression unreadable.

He looked at her in confusion, and realized what she was going to do just seconds before she did it. "Foxy, DON'T-" Too late. All he could do was shut his eyes as a huge scoop of gloopy, wet sand was splattered directly on his hood.

"Hahahaha!"

"Foxy!" He tried to shake the sand off his hood, and when that didn't work, he charged straight for her.

She squealed with laughter and splashed into deeper water, floundering as quickly as possible.

Sheriff pounced her as soon as he was close enough to her, and there was a large splash as the two went under the waves. They both popped up with a large, simultaneous gasp and Foxy instantly began paddling in place. "Oh, god! Oh, god! Sheriff, duck! Oh, _bollocks_!" She exclaimed, seeing a large wave brewing behind them.

He didn't have time to think as she darted underneath the wave, holding her breath. He did the same, and just in time. The wave rolled straight over them, and Foxy popped up with another gasp, flinging her hair back, her ears and tail sitting on Lightning's hood so they wouldn't be washed away. She doggy-paddled over to Sheriff, then scrambled onto his roof.

"Hey! Get off!"

"Aww, come on… just while we're in the water? You can be the pirate ship!"

"I don't want to be your pirate ship, Foxy!" He exclaimed, laughing despite himself.

"Oh, bollocks, I'm sliding _off_!" She exclaimed, and just like that, she splashed down at his side, her head just barely going under.

"What was that?"

"Bullocks. I was watching this group of gamers online a while ago, and the one was British, and that was one of the things he'd say a lot." She laughed, and he chuckled, beginning to paddle back towards shore. She continued doggy-paddling at his side, and as soon as she got out she began chasing after Luigi and Sheriff again, laughing like a loon.

They sped back into the water, then laughed as she tried to follow suit but tripped over a wave and stumbled towards them, water splashing everywhere. "Haha, I didn't fall that time!" She continued moving towards them but shrieked, leapt out of the water, and scrambled for Sheriff's roof.

"Foxy, come on! Knock it off, will ya?"

"There was something down there, it was a shark!" She exclaimed, shaking.

"Foxy, it was just-a… this…" Luigi pulled something brown and circular out of the water, and she sighed with relief.

"Okay, it's just a horseshoe crab. We're safe."

"You shoulda seen the look on your face, Foxy." Sheriff began chuckling, and Foxy rolled her eyes.

"You've still got sand on your hood from my most recent attack."

"Where?"

"Here." She jumped down off his roof, and sent a wave of her own sloshing up over his left fender, the water cascading across his hood and down his right fender. "There. Now it's gone. NOW IT"S TIME FOR OCEAN WRESTLING!" With that, she pounced at Luigi, who dodged and she went facefirst into the water, making the two laugh.

"So, ya wanna play it that way, eh?" Sheriff charged for her, and grabbed her around the waist before she even knew what was happening.

"Oh, BOLLOCKS!" She screamed before she and Sheriff went under, Sheriff laughing at his trick. The two popped back up about a foot away from each other, Sheriff laughing as he shook the excess water off his hood. "Gotcha, Foxy."

"Yeah, yeah. You sure did, I'll give you that."

"It is-a Luigi's turn, yes?" Without waiting for an answer, he had pounced her, knocking her underneath the waves.

She popped back up, laughing. "Okay, okay, we're done, I'm done."

"That's what I figured." Sheriff chuckled, beginning to roll back towards shore.

"Hey, Sheriff, watch this!"

"This ain't gonna end well." He muttered, but turned towards Foxy anyways.

She bobbed in the water for nearly five whole minutes, then leapt into the crest of a good-sized wave. "Whoo-hoo!" She rode it back to shore, and staggered out when she was in the shallows, her hair obstructing her view.

The two chuckled, then they rolled out of the water after her. "Ya done for the day?"

"Yeah, I think so." She replied, grabbing her towel, shaking it free of sand, then wrapping it around herself as she began shivering. "Hey, I'm gonna head back to the house since it's cold out here."

Lightning looked at her like she was crazy, and she smiled.

"I know, I know, but remember I just got out of the water."

He rolled his eyes, then turned back to Mary and Sue.

Foxy couldn't help but smile, and she headed back to the house. She cringed as she discovered just how much sand she had gotten in her bikini, and began pulling at the black swimwear, trying to get as much out as she could.

"What're ya doin', Foxy?" She uttered a noise between a shriek and a gasp, and whirled around, only to find Sheriff, watching her curiously. "I've got sand in my suit…" She complained, and he laughed. "You decided to come back too?"

He nodded, and was just about to respond when Guido popped up directly in front of Foxy, out of nowhere. "Hello!" He exclaimed, and she leapt backwards, landing right on Sheriff's hood, looping an arm down his fender and into his wheel well to try and stabilize herself.

"Holy… what just happened?" She whimpered, trying not to laugh.

"Ya just jumped out of your skin, that's what happened!" Sheriff replied, laughing hard.

"Cut it out, it tickles, oh my god!" Foxy whimpered frantically, squirming as Sheriff's moustache brushed against the bare skin on her back.

He chuckled evilly, and moved his hood from side to side, effectively brushing his moustache against her back from side to side.

She squealed, bolted upright, then ran into the house.

Sheriff laughed, proud of himself, and went into the house more slowly.

"We are-a going to play this-a 'pool' game again, yes?" Luigi asked excitedly, driving over to where the pool cues were housed.

"Sure, Luigi." Sheriff replied with a chuckle, and went to get his designated pool stick.

**First things first: The beach house they're staying at is modeled after one I stayed at in The Outer Banks. :3 **

**Second things second: Internet cookies to anyone who can guess why Foxy likes bunk beds. ;) **

**Third things third: EmilyTheBrave, I know you asked about them finding sandcrabs, but I couldn't come up with what type of car they'd look like. So I gave you dolphins, if that's okay? **

**Fourth things fourth: Sheriff turns into a bit of a creeper on Foxy during this story. Not sure why, that's not how I originally had pictured it, but... XD Can't argue that it's not funny.**

**Fifth things fifth: Mary and Sue. *shrugs* What're ya gonna do? XD**

**Sixth things sixth: Bollocks. One of my favorite words, brought to you by Gavin Free of Roosterteeth and Slow Mo Guys. He is my new idol. :D **

**Seventh things seventh: I just had to have Luigi and Guido go nuts about pool. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Foxy, meanwhile, had booked it up to her bedroom, and swiftly shut her door, heading for the car wash in her bathroom. She knew how to use them, luckily, and grabbed the citrus-smelling shampoo as she jumped in.

She began singing, but didn't realize how her voice carried.

Sheriff looked up at the ceiling, his hood tilted to the left slightly. "Ya hear that?" He turned to Luigi, who nodded. "Wonder what she's doin' up there that she's singin'?"

Luigi shrugged, and lined up his shot for his turn. He had just discovered the game of pool, and already he loved it. "Guido, we-a need to get one of these, I insist!"

Sheriff chuckled, and watching as Luigi took the shot, still pondering what Foxy was doing. He glanced back up at the ceiling, then began rolling out of the room and towards the ramp to go upstairs, intent on finding Foxy. "I'll be back, Luigi. Guido, ya shoot for me." He began rolling up the ramps, and paused when he got to Foxy's mostly-closed door. Her voice carried out from the roughly-an-inch-wide gap, and he chuckled as he recognized the song she was singing as an Irish sea shanty.

"_Shave his belly with a rusty razor, shave his belly with a rusty razor, shave his belly with a rusty razor earl-ay in the mornin'! Way hay an' up she rises, way hay an' up she rises, way hay an' up she rises earl-ay in the mornin'! Put him in a long boat 'till he's sober, put him in a long boat 'till he's sober, put him in a long boat 'till he's sober earl-ay in the mornin'! Way hay an' up she rises, way hay an' up she rises, way hay an' up she rises, earl-ay in the mornin'!_"

She didn't notice that her bedroom door's shadow was creeping across the curtain for the car washing machine, or that there hadn't even been a shadow before, while it was shut. As she hummed the melody, at the music break, Sheriff took the opportunity to creep closer to her bathroom door, which she had foolishly left open. She turned around, still humming the melody, and through the distorted shower curtain (which had colorful, beachy prints on it), thought she saw a shadow, although she couldn't really tell. She peered closer, her eyes narrowing slightly, then she shut them and winced as the shampoo got in her eyes. "Oh, that shampoo is so stingy!" She complained, completely cutting off her humming to scrub at her eyes with her hands. She shut the water off, then began reaching blindly through the crack between the shower curtain and the wall for a towel, which she was sure that she had left sitting on the counter.

Sheriff chuckled quietly, and unfortunately, Foxy heard it. He watched as her hand froze, and her fingers shook.

"Wh-Who's there?" She asked warily, but this time Sheriff didn't make a sound. She returned to searching for her towel, and Sheriff pushed it closer to her hand. She continued to reach around blindly, and her hand brushed his tire. There was a gasp, then her hand withdrew like lightning, the towel in her grasp. Her head poked around the shower curtain, and her jaw dropped.

Sheriff just looked at her, a smile forming on his bumper.

"I….." Her lips tried to form words, but nothing made it out of her mouth. She was completely floored to find Sheriff parked on the other side of the shower curtain, and try as she might, she couldn't seem to usher a scream from her throat. Instead, she just shut her mouth, and ducked behind the shower curtain again, only to return in about a minute. "H-Hand me another towel, Sheriff."

He chuckled, and tossed a towel over the shower curtain, earning a small yelp of surprise from Foxy.

"I said hand it to me, not toss it up so it hits me in the head!"

He just laughed, and she shoved the shower curtain aside, a towel wrapped around her hair and middle, knotted at the top and the bottom. "Now, you decided to barge in… why?"

"We could hear ya singin' from all the way downstairs."

"Was I really that loud?" She asked, taking her hair out of the towel she had wrapped it in so she could dry it.

"Yep."

"I'll be out in five minutes, all right?"

He took that as his cue to leave, but stopped on the other side of the door.

She came out later, dressed in a pair of baggy jeans, a long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows, and carrying a pair of cobalt blue socks.

"That was only four minutes."

"Oh shut up, it took me another minute to get out here." She shoved him in the side playfully, and yelped as he swatted a tire at her bare ankles. "C'mon, knock it off!" She squealed, bolting for the ramp to go down.

He just laughed and chased after her, all the way down to the bottom floor, where Luigi and Guido were still playing pool.

She leaped over the back of a couch, and hid on the cushions, hissing frantically at Luigi and Guido to not tell Sheriff. They nodded, and he rolled in seconds later, looking from one side of the room to the other.

"Where'd she go?"

At that moment, Foxy slid off the couch, and yelped in surprise, loudly.

"Found ya!"

"_Ohh, no!_" She shrieked and he pinned her to the ground, wrapping his tires around her legs.

"Luigi, get her arms! Let's throw 'er in the pool!"

"_NOOOO!_" Foxy squealed, and began thrashing. "_No, don'tthrowmeinthepool,don'tthrowmeinthepool,don'tthrowmeinthepool!_" She exclaimed frantically, and Sheriff laughed, setting her on the couch. "Sheriff, you are such a-a- rowdy teenager! Why?!"

He just laughed again and went to finish his game with Luigi; the winner of their match was going to play Guido.

She sighed, then got more comfortable on the couch, rotating the way she was facing so she could watch them play. It wasn't long before she pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and snuggled underneath it, her legs curled up and leaning against the cushion that made up the back of the seat.

The three just kept playing, with the occasional amused glance in her direction.

* * *

As the excitement began winding down for Foxy, she felt herself beginning to doze. She thought nothing of it, just rolled onto her left side, curled her legs up, pulled the blanket up over her shoulders, and laid her head on the pillow.

Guido looked over at her from his seat, a 'director' chair that was in the room by the foosball table. He tried to get Luigi's attention quietly, but Luigi was too entertained by the fact that there was a game where you could shoot spheres labeled with numbers and colors into six pockets with nothing but a stick and a cream-colored sphere. Guido sighed, and gave up on that for the moment, since it was his turn.

And so the three played on, and Lightning didn't even notice when he came back from the beach.

In fact, the only time anyone noticed that she wasn't in her room was for dinner. They each went to look on a separate floor, Lightning thinking that she was playing hide-and-seek.

Sheriff volunteered to search the bottom floor, and faintly wondered if she had somehow slipped past them and gone to the beach again. He left the game room through the sliding glass doors, heading for the beach that was nearly in their backyard. He parked on the dune that separated the house from the water, and his gaze swept from left to right, looking for red and yellow anything.

He kept looking for fifteen minutes, then sighed and went back to the house, figuring that one of the others had found her. It was an extremely large surprise to him when he noticed her sleeping on the couch, facing the pool table. He rolled over to the couch, and nudged the hand that she had dangling limply off the couch. "Foxy. Foxy, c'mon. It's time to wake up." He chuckled as she mumbled and rolled over, then picked her up and set her on his hood gently.

She just curled up and slept on, and he took her up the two ramps to her room. He rolled into her room, and gently rolled her off his hood, onto the bunk bed mattress she had chosen for her own. He nudged her away from the edge, then rolled out of her room quietly, shutting the door after he was out. "Found 'er."

"Where?"

"She was on the couch downstairs, sleepin'."

"She was asleep?"

Sheriff nodded, and Lightning snickered.

"That sounds like Foxy, all right."

Lightning and Sheriff rounded up Luigi and Guido, and the group headed back upstairs to the main room, to read a book, watch television, and drink some fuel.

* * *

It wasn't long before they heard the sound of Foxy's sleepy footsteps, making their way up the ramp. Lightning and Sheriff chuckled, and looked over at the ramp, waiting for her to appear.

When she reached the top, she blinked sleepily and yawned, and they laughed.

"Have a nice nap, Foxy?"

"What day is it…?"

"Awww, she's so confused. C'mere, Foxy." Lightning replied with a fond laugh.

She made her way over, but tripped over the low table, and ended up in a heap on his hood.

He set her on the couch at his side, and she curled up and snuggled against his fender. He draped a tire around her in a hug.

"How long was I asleep for?" She asked with a yawn.

"'Bout three, four hours at least."

"Okay." She yawned again, and made herself more comfortable, resting her head against Lightning's fender.

He glanced down at her with a smile, and let her pull his tire around her shoulders more, letting her use it as a sort of blanket. He glanced out the wall of sliding glass doors, and took notice that it was nighttime, the moon shining brightly on the part of the ocean that he could see over the railing from his position. He returned his attention to Foxy as she shifted her position, and he smiled as he noticed that she had fallen asleep again. "She's so tired, she can barely keep herself awake." He remarked quietly, and the others looked over to see her curled up, long waves of red flowing off the cushions.

"You wanna leave 'er there for the night?"

"Nah, I'll take her down." Using the same tire that she had pulled over her shoulders, Lightning gently scooped her up, and cradled her against his fender so he wouldn't drop her. He rolled down the ramp and into her room, then pulled the covers down on the mattress she had claimed. He slid her underneath them, then pulled them back up over her.

**I really like this chapter, just because it starts out being really awkward, then ends up being really cute and full of fluff. :3 Soo... guess who was up until four thirty last night typing? XD If you said moi, you would be correct! I honestly have no idea what I was thinking, although I've stayed up all night before. XD**

**I don't own the Irish sea shanty Foxy was singing, the Irish Rovers do. :) If anyone's interested in looking for it, it's called 'What Do We Do With A Drunken Sailor'. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Once that was finished, he went over to something that had caught his eye. It was a sketchbook, and beside it on the 'coffee table' was a bag of colored pencils, permanent markers, pens, and regular pencils, along with two or three erasers. It was the sketchbook he was most interested in, and, glancing back at Foxy to be sure that she wouldn't wake up, he opened the book to a random page. His eyes widened in amazement, and a quiet 'Ohh' of surprise escaped him before he could help it.

It was him on the page, and from the looks of it, he was rounding the turn at Willy's Butte. The picture was incredibly detailed, and astoundingly well-drawn, heck, it was perfect. The shading along his side and the ground underneath him was so smooth, how had she done it? And the clouds of dirt that his wheels were kicking up were subtly lined with the precise shade of orange, not too much orange, but just enough to give it a lifelike, yet faded appearance, as though the color was drained from most of the picture. And his expression-was that really the face he made when he rounded the turn? He looked like he was fighting a battle, what with his teeth bared and his eyes narrowed!

He flipped back a page, and found Doc. The drawing was so like Doc that Lightning instantly began to feel guilty for something that he hadn't done, so strong was the likeness to his mentor. He chuckled to himself as he took a closer look of the drawn Hornet's expression-confusion. '_Foxy must've told him to look at her, then not move._'

He flipped back another page, and found Strip. It looked like he was laughing at some joke, and again the shading was perfect, like the other two had been.

He continued flipping through the book, glancing back at Foxy every so often to make sure that she hadn't woken up, although most of his attention was on her sketchbook.

She had pictures of nearly everyone, and even some of the buildings or landscapes.

He found himself grinning as he looked at the picture she had drawn of Mater. What that crazy tow truck had been doing, he didn't know, but somehow, Mater appeared to be flying along the highway, with his tongue trailing out of his mouth and along his side, a look of intense excitement on the tow truck's features. He spotted something scribbled in one of the bottom corners, and peered closer.

'_He tried chasing after a bunny, but the second he stopped it turned around and began hopping towards him. I think it wanted to be friends. He thinks it wanted to eat him._' was written there.

Lightning quickly put a tire over his bumper to keep himself from laughing aloud and waking Foxy up, but he still continued to look through the book.

He paused at another picture, where she had drawn Harry, but there was something peculiar about it. Did he have the picture upside down? He tried rotating the sketchbook so it would face the right way, but it didn't look right. He rotated it back the other way, and his eyes widened. The sketchbook wasn't what was upside down, _Harry_ was what was upside down! It was obvious now that he looked at it that Harry had rolled himself over because of something that he found hysterical, given the little car's large grin and tightly shut eyelids. Foxy must've gotten down on the same level, and drawn it, in order to get the entire thing right.

He found another picture that was labeled 'Paul' in one bottom corner, and he chuckled, seeing the haughty stance, and cocky, slightly-crooked grin of the little hyperactive car. It seemed that Paul was the only one who was honestly posing for his drawing, as all the other ones that he had seen were of the others with varying expressions of joy, confusion and in his case, concentration.

He flipped the page, and his eyes widened considerably. The picture was of him and Sally, and he could tell because it was the only colored one out of all her drawings. The two were parked at Flo's, that much was obvious. The picture was so detailed, it was incredible. There was a ray of sunlight pooling on his hood from an unseen sunset in the picture, and Sally was snuggled up against what would've been his left fender. She was asleep, as was he. There was one thing that he didn't get, and that was the brown object down by the bottom right of his bumper. His confusion was quickly obliterated, as he noticed a lumpy brown object at his side. Thunder. He smiled at the thought of the large brown dog, and looked at the picture. Surely it was a photograph. It had to be. It was too incredible, too… perfect to be a drawing. The serenity on each of their faces, Ramone's body shop and the other buildings behind them, the shadows from the awning, it was all like looking into a camera viewfinder.

* * *

He perused through the rest of the book, only to find more drawings of the others. On the two last pages was a jumble of little doodles, and he scanned through them, grinning from time to time. The first one he saw was Thunder, dressed up as a lion.

The next one his eyes darted to was one of Doc, and he chuckled quietly. She had drawn him with a Santa hat, but he was apparently speeding on some sort of surface, because the hat was being blown backwards by the invisible wind.

The next one he found, he had to work to keep his laughter down. It looked like a little cartoon that she had drawn, and it started out with him and Strip arguing about how much racing mattered, along with speed. After they had argued for a few panels, a whooshing noise looked like it appeared over their roofs, and the drawing-Lightning looked up to find a massive racing jet. 'He's right you know. Speed and racing isn't everything. Although, if you don't believe him, maybe you would believe me. After all, I can fly at the speed of sound without breaking a sweat.'

The panel with the jet talking moved on to the next one, where his doodled self was looking out at him, a hysterically panicked expression on his doodled doppelganger's expression. It ended after that, and he continued perusing through the doodles she had, until finally, he decided to set the book back on the coffee table and leave her sleep. He looked over at her and smiled gently before leaving her room and heading back upstairs to the living room.

"There ya are. Where've ya been?"

"Just looking through a book."

"I thought ya didn't read?"

"Not that kind of book, a sketchbook. For drawing?"

"Where'd ya find somethin' like that?"

"It's Foxy's. She had it setting out on the table in her room." Lightning replied guiltily, sinking to the floor.

"I never knew that she was into that sorta thing."

"She's got a whole book full of these pictures of us, and they're the most amazing thing I've ever seen! They don't even look like drawings, they look more like photos."

"Maybe they are."

Lightning shook his hood. "They're not. They're all shaded with pencil, and drawn with permanent marker, and there's just tiny lines of color, it's incredible."

"That's besides the point. Ya shouldn'ta been snoopin'. That's her private business, an' there's a reason that she ain't shown us it yet."

"Sheriff, c'mon. I just saw it when I was setting her on the bed. I was curious."

Sheriff sighed and rolled his eyes. After Lightning's comment about finding the sketchbook, Luigi and Guido had began talking between themselves in low Italian. Presently, Luigi looked over at the two, his hood tilted slightly.

"Is it-a possible that she is... afraid of what-a we will think? And this-a is why we have not-a seen them?"

"Why would she think that, Luigi? They're all really amazing."

"She might-a not think that we will think so, and will-a want to keep them hidden."

"You mean that she's embarrassed over them, because she thinks that they're not good enough to show us?"

Luigi nodded with a small sigh. "_Si_. I have-a heard of many cars who have-a kept some of their best paintings in their basement, because they thought they were-a completely worthless."

"That's crazy…"

"Then again, there-a is always the few who cannot draw, and-a proudly display all of their 'masterpieces' for all of those-a who will pay to see it." His little speech over, Luigi rolled out of the chair he had been sitting in, bid them a goodnight, and headed down the ramp to his bedroom, Guido following along behind him to go to his own room. All that remained were Sheriff and Lightning, and Sheriff chuckled quietly before rolling down the ramp. Lightning sighed, turned the lights and tv off, then headed for his own bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, he awoke to sunlight pooling on his hood, and was instantly reminded of Foxy's picture that she had drawn. He smiled to himself as he rolled out of bed and out of the room, and blinked in surprise as he discovered Foxy curled up on the couch, the quiet tones of music coming from somewhere. Whatever she was doing, she didn't seem to hear him as he rolled up to her side. He discovered that she was drawing, and mouthing the words to the song, which was coming from her phone. "Morning, Foxy." He gave her a smile, and cringed as she gasped, afraid that he'd made her mess up.

"Lightning you scared me!" She hissed frantically, her eyes wide with panic.

"I'm sorry. I thought you heard me. I didn't mess it up, did I?"

"Mess what up?"

"You're drawing."

"No, not too much. How'd you know I was drawing? How'd you know that I even draw in the first place?"

His hood lowered, and he explained. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Nah. I just don't understand how you're not mad at me for drawing this crap."

"Foxy, it isn't crap. It's really good." He nudged her foot, but still she shook her head.

"I never should've brought it along, especially since they're all crap. I should've known that one of you guys would've found it sooner or later. I'm sorry."

"For what? And will you stop saying that they're awful? They're awesome. Perfect, actually."

She was silent for a few minutes, and he nudged her foot again, getting onto the couch beside her. "What were you drawing this time?"

"I was trying to draw Sheriff, but it didn't come out very good." She turned her sketchbook around and showed him a picture of something so vastly different then the others he had seen.

There were lots of straight lines around the darker ones he guessed were going to be the main lines for the picture. There were oddly-shaped squares, that looked almost 3-D. There was what appeared to be something akin to a satellite in the center of the page, heading towards the top right. There was a messy scribble in the bottom right corner that he could just barely read as '_Sheriff&Dirt_', and there were doodles in the top left of what appeared to be windshields showing different emotions. The entire page was overall disarray, and he blinked in surprise.

"Is this how you usually start a drawing?"

She nodded, and he looked at it again. "I don't know how you can tell what all those marks mean." He replied softly, shaking his hood.

"It's really simple. See these?" She pointed to the oddly shaped 3-D squares. He nodded, and she smiled. "Imagine they're tires, positioned so you can see the front and the side. And this?" She gestured to the thing that looked like a satellite. "This is where I'm going to draw Sheriff. It's going up because it's farther away from whoever is looking at it."

His bumper fell open in wonder, his hood tilted in concentration as he looked at it. "That's so cool."

"What?"

"How you can make those little lines look like a car. The Doc one was one of my favorites."

She blushed, and he chuckled.

"When do you draw all of these? And how? Do they just come from your brain, do you get a picture of them, what?"

With a timid smile, she pulled up an album on her phone titled _Potential Drawings_. She showed him one that looked like the picture of Doc, yet so different.

For one thing, Doc was wearing his racing decals, something he wasn't doing in her drawing. Another thing that was different was the weather. It was raining in the picture, but in her drawing the sky was completely clear. It was also at an entirely different location! "Look familiar?"

"A little bit… why does it look like a race that got rained out?"

"That's where I took it. I called for Doc, he turned to look, and I snapped a picture."

"But the drawing looks so different!"

"I know. I'll show you the background." She looked through her folder again, and rotated her phone so he could see.

He blinked in surprise at the nearly-bare expanse of desert landscape she had captured. The sky was clear, the area was bright, and there was a tumbleweed close to the camera casting a shadow in the same spot as Doc's from the drawing. "That's incredible… What about the Strip one? Is that one two pictures?"

"Nope. It only exists as a drawing."

"So you mean that you just had this image in your head, and you drew it out?"

"Yeah."

"What about the one of me? That's my number one favorite."

"You really like it?"

"Of course I do. It's just so… real, and the tiny bits of color that you put in just make the entire thing so unusual, and awesome."

She flipped to the picture, and he grinned, seeing it again. "I really like this one." He gave her a look and a smile, and she blushed. "Is there a picture with this one, too?"

"There's two, actually." She showed him the first one, which was of him flying around the turn, churning up clouds of dirt, like in the picture. The only thing that was different was his expression. She swiped a finger across the screen, and there was another picture, with less dirt, and not exactly at the same point as the first.

There was, however, the expression from the drawing.

"So I do make that face." He snickered, and Foxy smiled.

"Yeah, you did it a lot when I was watching you, but none of the other ones got good enough for me to use them."

"What about the one of me and Sally?"

"You found that?" She sighed, and he nudged her foot.

"What's wrong?"

"That was supposed to be your birthday present!"

"Ohhh…I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

Foxy shook her head, and set her hand on his hood. "It's fine. I'll give it to Sally, and I'll draw you a new one, if you want…"

"I'll try and not ruin the surprise this time." He grinned guiltily, and she giggled.

**Hi, everyone! :) What a day... I've got frozen fingers, a babysitting job lined up, and multiple stories lying around half-written. XD No joke, one of them is so big my internet freezes up from time to time. XD **

**Annnyyyy ways... I'm glad you guys that read my most recent chapter have been sending in questions! It really makes me happy to know that you guys wanna know more about Foxy and my other characters. I'm considering putting a biography up on my profile of all my main characters, that way everyone knows about Foxy, and Max, and Jimi and Lily, and Thunder, and Mariana, and Jack(Who's a girl, BTW. She's a tomboy with the first name of Jacqueline). XD **

**Now, about this chappie... Foxy is an artist! And Lightning found his birthday present... although we still don't know the date she would've presented him with it. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mornin', Foxy."

She gasped, and nearly threw her sketchbook shut, then sat on it. "Hi, Sheriff."

"What're ya doin'?"

"Nothing! Why do you assume that I'm doing something. I'm not doing anything. Nothing at all." She gave him a large grin, and Lightning started laughing.

"You are so busted, Foxy."

"What're ya doin', Foxy?"

"Nothing!... It's a surprise!" With that, she snatched up her sketchbook, and began running towards her room. She didn't see Luigi coming up the ramp as she went sliding down, and luckily he managed to catch her.

"_Buongiorno_, Foxy."

"H-Hi, Luigi… sorry about that…"

"Is all right." He set her down-back in the same room as Sheriff and Lightning.

"Good catch, Luigi."

Luigi agreed, and greeted the two.

"Now, what's this you're tryin' to hide, Foxy?"

"You're going to hate it… but here…" She sat down on the floor, and slid her sketchbook towards him. Sheriff and Lightning exchanged a look, then Sheriff opened the book.

A picture of Guido juggling three tires and a giant doughnut with sprinkles, apparent delight on his face, greeted them.

"I think I missed that one…" Lightning replied, laughing.

Sheriff chuckled, then called Luigi over to see it.

"That is-a funny, Foxy!" Luigi gave her a grin, and she responded with a small smile.

"Thanks, Luigi."

Sheriff turned the page, and was greeted with a picture of Mariana, sitting at The Butte as the sun set. "That's really good, Foxy. Where'd ya learn to draw like this?" Sheriff asked, looking up at her.

"I sort of taught myself. I'd always draw the cars that came into our school's shop, and it just kind of started from there."

"Look at the one she drew of me!" Lightning turned the page, grinning.

"_Fantastico…_" Luigi responded quietly, and Foxy blushed.

"You're right, kid. They do look like photos."

"I was just going to explain his ex-birthday present when you rolled in, Sheriff." At his confused look, she gave him a small smile. "He found it, so now he'll know what it was if I would've given it to him." She flipped to the picture, and Sheriff shook his hood.

"There ain't no way that's a drawin'."

"It is, look." Lightning pointed at the edges, which were wavy from the moisture in the permanent marker evaporating.

"That's incredible…How'd ya do it, Foxy?"

"I start out with sketches in pencil, which look something like this…" She flipped to the one that was going to become Sheriff, and the trio's eyes widened.

"How do ya get that whole picture from just them little lines?"

"If Lightning looked through my entire book, he must've found the doodle pages, right?" Lightning grinned, and she flipped to the second one, and pointed at an image. There were the lines from before, except there were more of them, and there was a rough side view of DJ, minus all the designs.

"That's really somethin'..."

"From there, I erase all the extra lines, fix and add all the details, then you get this." She flipped back to the picture of Lightning and Sally.

"How'd ya do that one there?"

"She also takes pictures, too." Lightning added, and Foxy nodded.

"I can show you the picture on my phone. Lightning-"

"I'm getting it, hold on." He rolled over to the couch and grabbed her phone, bringing it back to her.

"Thanks." She patted his hood, then began looking for the picture.

"I guess I'm a dog now, huh?"

"What are you talking about, Lightning?"

"I brought you your phone and you patted my hood."

She laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm not paying attention to species at the moment." He chuckled, and she rotated her phone so it matched the picture.

"What's the brown thing?"

"Thunder's muzzle. He had it laying in front of his bumper." Foxy giggled, and Lightning grinned.

"I knew it."

Sheriff chuckled, and continued paging through the sketchbook. Luckily, he didn't bother to read what the sketch was of, otherwise Foxy would've had some explaning to do.

"Show him the one of Doc!"

Foxy sighed, but flipped to the picture of the Hornet. Sheriff started chuckling as he looked upon the picture of his friend, and Foxy grinned sheepishly. "It's good?"

"He never looks that confused. What'd ya do to 'im, Foxy?"

"I just called 'Doc!', he looked, I took a picture."

Sheriff laughed, and Lightning nudged Foxy. "Show him the pictures."

Foxy opened up the original picture of the Hornet's confusion, and it was Sheriff's turn to look confused. "They're different." He replied finally, looking from the drawing to the picture closely.

"Are they? How? Let's see if you can spot all the differences."

"No racin' stickers, or rain. An' the location's different."

"You got it quicker then Lightning did, Sheriff."

Sheriff looked to Lightning, who grinned.

"That's because they're two different pictures, blended into one. Here's the second one." She showed him the one with the tumbleweed, and she could see the wheels working in his mind.

"That's… incredible."

Foxy giggled. "I'm glad you guys like them. I was worried that you wouldn't."

Lightning and Sheriff looked over at Luigi, who grinned.

"Anyone else want to go to the beach?"

"You didn't even have coffee yet, Foxy."

"Oh yeah." She replied, grinning sheepishly. She began humming the sea shanty she had been singing the day before as she prepared the coffee pot. "Anyone else want some?" She asked, and the three instantly appeared at the counter. She giggled, then passed out cups for each of them. She spotted Guido rolling up the ramp, and set out a cup just as he parked at the counter.

"_Buongiorno_, Foxy. _Qual e la coppa per_?" **(Good Morning, Foxy. What's the cup for?)**

"The cup's for coffee, if you wanted any."

"Coffee?"

She smiled and nodded, and he returned the smile.

"_Grazie_, Foxy."

"_Di niente._" **(You're welcome.)** She responded, turning back to the machine after grabbing Lightning's cup. "Anything in it?" She cast a look over her shoulder at him, and he grinned.

"Sugar."

"One spoon or two?"

"Two."

"Got it." She stirred the sugar in, then passed it to him, grabbing Sheriff's cup. "Sheriff?"

"One of both, Foxy."

"Comin' up." She stirred the coffee after putting a spoonful of both creamer and sugar, then passed it to him. "Luigi?"

"One-a spoonful of cream, Foxy."

She nodded, already stirring it into the cup. She passed it to him, then looked to Guido.

"_Vuoi il tuo solito?_" **(Do you want your usual?)** Luigi asked, turning to the little blue forklift.

Guido nodded, and Luigi repeated his order in English. Two spoonfuls of cream, one of sugar.

Foxy took the cup, filled it with coffee, then stirred in Guido's requested cream and sugar. "_Ci si va_." **(Here you go.)** She responded, giving him a smile.

He returned it, along with another '_Grazie_'.

She smiled and poured herself a black cup, leaning against the counter by the sink as she sipped it.

"Not too bad, Foxy."

"Sheriff's right. It's pretty good, Foxy."

"It's-a _splendido_, Foxy."

"_Bellissima!_"

Foxy giggled at Guido's exclamation, watching as he pushed his now-empty cup towards her. "'Nother cup, comin' up." Lightning snickered at the corny phrase, but she grinned all the same as she made the second cup of coffee. She passed it to Guido when she was finished, and giggled quietly as the little forklift practically bounced on his tires excitedly. She continued sipping at her coffee, smiling slightly as the boys enjoyed their drinks. "Hey, look. The dolphins are back." Foxy pointed out the glass doors at the ocean, and the four turned to look.

Lightning rolled away from the counter at once to go over to the windows, carrying his cup in a tire.

"Did you name them yet?" Foxy had walked over to stand at his side, smiling as she watched them.

"Why?"

"Just for something to call them."

"Hmm… What about the dolphins of Lightning McQueen?"

Foxy snorted into her cup of coffee, trying not to laugh and send coffee flying everywhere.

Lightning grinned, obviously trying to get her to spew coffee.

"I was thinking more along the lines of The R.S. Dolphin Squad." She replied, gasping for breath. She looked back as Sheriff chuckled. "And it could be shortened to The R. ."

That got them all laughing, and Foxy shook her head, grinning. "Why I thought coming on vacation with you two would be a good idea, I'll never know."

"Who's 'you two'?"

"Who do you think?"

"Luigi and Guido." Lightning replied, and it was with such seriousness that Foxy needed to step outside before she stopped laughing.

She finally came back in, but refused to look him in the eye. "No, actually. You and Sheriff, would be the 'you two' I was referring to."

"What'd I do?"

Foxy laughed at Sheriff's indignant call from the counter. "You seem to have forgotten _yesterday_, Sheriff."

"Rolled in on worse while arrestin' cars before."

This got Lightning's attention, and he looked from one to the other, looking slightly disgusted. "What'd he roll in on you doing, Foxy?"

"I didn't understand a word of that, Lightning. After 'What', it sort of blended together."

Lightning snickered, then repeated the question.

"He entered my room, while the door was closed-" She gave said squad car an evil look, and he chuckled. "-while I was in the shower."

"What's a shower?"

"'Car wash.' Then, he proceeded to just park on the other side of the curtain, and listen to me sing. I thought I saw something, so I tried to see it better, and lucky for him, got soap in my eye. I tried to find a towel, felt a tire, and knew there was someone else in the room with me. To be honest, I thought it was you, Lightning. You're easily the perv of the group." Lightning's look of offense got her laughing, and she paused her story. "So, so I look around the curtain, and there he is, just _watching_ me!" At that, Sheriff began chuckling quietly, a large grin on his bumper. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up over there. You nearly scared me to death." Foxy called, and his grin grew wider. "At this point, I've at least got the towel on, so I ask if he can pass me another one for my hair, and the jerk throws it over the curtain and it lands directly on my head! I wrap my hair up, get out, and there he is, grinning like a _friggin'_ lunatic!" The others laughed at this point, and Foxy found herself grinning. "And he finally decided that my towel wasn't going to slip, so he decided my door needed protecting." There was a chorus of loud laughter from the others, and Foxy just grinned devilishly.

"Foxy, ya make it sound much worse then it is."

"I'm just telling my side of the story. You want to tell them what you saw, be my guest. We all live in the same neighborhood, they all need something to tell the others. As for me, I'm heading to the beach to see if there's any seashells that aren't broken." She headed over to the ramps amid laughter, and paused when she heard her name. "Who rang?" She asked, and the others chuckled.

"Coffee?" Guido gave her a small smile, which she returned.

"Sure. A cup for thee, and a cup for me."

"Are you full of corny sayings that rhyme, or something?" Lightning asked, chuckling as Foxy walked past him, set her hand on Guido's roof, then took his cup over to the coffee machine.

She quickly had it filled with the cream and sugar stirred in, then passed it to him.

He gave her a grin, and began drinking the coffee avidly.

She giggled, then headed for the ramp again.

**This chapter's a really good one, just because of the way Foxy tells the others how the awkward scene went down. XD And EmilyTheBrave, I can't hardly draw at all. Honestly, some of my doodles are better then my actual 'I've put a lot of effort into this, not to mention about three to four hours' drawings. XD **

**Last chapter on IAHGITCW! Foxy and the others will be answering questions, so look for it, coming soon to a computer near you! ;) Volkswagen out, Liz**


	6. Chapter 6

She was down it and in her room in about ten seconds, and she grabbed a collapsible mesh bucket that she had packed before heading for the next ramp, and the one after that. She headed out the sliding glass door, and was onto the beach in minutes. She instantly spotted a large scallop, and darted towards it. It was a pretty unbroken one, and she set it in the bucket before looking for more.

* * *

She glanced up at the sun as she heard her name being called before turning around. There were Luigi and Guido, and she waved before heading over to them. "Hi, guys. What's up?"

"Do you-a know how to play the-a game of 'pool'?"

"I sure do."

"We-a need someone to play against, would you-a like to?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun." She gave them a smile, and lugged her now half-full bucket with her. She set it out on the bottom floor's balcony, then entered the game room. "Hmm…" She looked over the pool cues, then took one that looked like it was nearly her height.

"Are you-a sure that you will-a be able to handle that one?" Luigi asked, and Foxy giggled.

"Sure. I've played pool with really long cues before. So who's going to go first?" Luigi and Guido nodded at her, and she grinned. "All right, I guess that answers that." She set out the pool balls, and arranged them into the triangular form. She rolled it so the number '1' ball was perfectly positioned on the circle of the felt. She went to the opposite side of the table, lined up her shoot, and took it. They scattered at once, her aim flawless.

Luigi took his shot next, Guido preferring to play the winner.

* * *

Luigi and Foxy continued playing until he won, but only because Foxy miscalculated her last shot. She sat awkwardly in the director's chair that Guido had just vacated, the chair made for a car, and not a human. She watched contently as they played against one another.

"_Rock-a-hula, rock-rock-a-hula, rock-a-hula, rock-rock-a-hula. Rock-a-hula, rock-rock-a-hula, rock-a-hula, rock-rock-a-hula. Rock-a-hula, rock-rock-a-hula, rock! A-hula-rock! A-hula-rock! A-hula-rock-a-hula-rock-a-hula-rock! Oh when she moves her hips onto her fingertips, I feel I'm heavenbound. And when she starts to sway, I gotta say, she really moves the grass around. Ro-o-ck a-hula baby, rock._"

"_Do the hula._"

"_Gotta hula baby from Honolulu, rock-a-hula baby of mine._"

"_Rock-a-hula, rock-rock-a-hula, rock-a-hula, rock-rock-a-hula…_" Sheriff had rolled in and found her singing softly. He chuckled and joined in, and she gave him a sheepish grin.

"_Although I love to kiss, my little hula miss, I never get the chance. I wanna hold her tight, all through the night, but all she wants to do is dance. R-o-ock!_"

"_Do the hula._"

"_Hula baby, rock!_"

"_Do the hula!_"

"_Gotta hula baby from Honolulu, say rock-a-hula baby of mine._"

"_Hula baby, rock! Hula baby, rock! Hula baby, rock, rock, rock, rock! A-hula baby, rock! Hula baby, rock! Hula baby, rock! Hula baby rock, rock, rock, rock!_"

"_Rock! A-hula baby, rock!_"

"_Do the hula!_"

"_Gotta hula baby on Honolulu, say rock-a-hula baby of mine! Well-a rock, a-hula baby, of mi-i-i-ine!_" When she had finished, she gave Sheriff a grin as he started laughing.

"What possesed ya to start singin' that?"

"I dunno, it had beachy stuff in it, and I like Elvis, so I thought it fit."

"Ya like Elvis?"

"I sure do. Not gonna lie, his hair.. ohh, his hair…." Her tongue flopped out of her mouth as she gazed into space, her eyelids half-lowered.

Sheriff laughed again and nudged her. "Your turn, Foxy."

"Hey, you wanna play? We can do a tag team."

"Don't see why not."

"Lightning can be the referee."

"What?"

Foxy grinned, looking over at the racer who had just poked his front end into the room. "Me, Sheriff, Guido, and Luigi are gonna do a tag team game, and you're the referee."

"I prefer _director_, thank you." He replied, settling into the director's chair.

Foxy grinned, and the game was quickly restarted.

* * *

They continued playing pool for the remainder of the morning, and well into the afternoon. "Hey, anyone want to have a fire on the beach?"

"Can't have one now."

"Not now, tonight…"

"Don't see why not."

"Okay, cool."

* * *

Foxy lugged a bundle of wood over their part of the dune later that evening, insisting that she could carry it by herself around the others attempts to carry it. "Can I dig the hole?"

"Have at it, kid." Sheriff chuckled, and she squealed with delight before setting off in search of a perfect place to put the fire.

"Hmmm… here it's too close to the dunes, could catch the grasses on fire, down there it's too close to the water, probably won't start, so we're going to have to go… here!" She picked a spot, and began digging, bending over and scooping the sand with her hands, almost like a dog.

"Hey, watch it!"

She looked around her tail and spotted Sheriff, eying her. "Sorry, Sheriff." She hopped around so she was throwing the sand towards the dunes, and continued digging.

"Ah!"

"Now what?"

"You got me in the door!"

"Sorry, drama queen." She gave Lightning an upside-down grin, and he swatted a tire at her ankle. She continued digging, working her way around the hole until it was deemed deep enough.

"Not bad, Foxy."

"Thanks." She lit a match, and lit some of the weeds she had pulled, then placed in the hole. The weeds, which she had tucked in between and around the wood to light it faster, went up quickly, as most leafy things did. She sat down in front of it, then backed up a few feet and began digging something out in the sand. She set to work packing the sand down in front of what she had made, then began scooping something out along the sides of it. When she had finished, the others chuckled, seeing that she had made a sort of chair for herself. "Anyone want a sofa? I can make those, too."

Guido grinned, and she set about making an elongated version of her sand chair. When she had finished, Guido grinned, and put one of his forks in her hand before withdrawing it and parking on the 'seat.' She gave him a smile, then put more wood on the fire. Seeing that it wouldn't be going out anytime soon, she stood up, then padded off down the beach, towards the water.

"Where ya goin'?"

"I feel like digging, so I'm going to dig a hole."

The others laughed, and watched as she began to do just that.

* * *

About an hour later, the others were watching for the dirt to come flying up from the hole that Foxy had disappeared into. When there was none, Lightning rolled over, calling her name worriedly. Suddenly, without warning, a dark shape leapt at his roof, snarling. He uttered a very high-pitched shriek, and shot back up the beach, leaving Foxy laying in the sand, laughing hysterically. She rocked to the side, and yelped as she fell into her own hole. The others had seen the entire thing, and rolled over to the hole, laughing hard.

"Ya all right?" Sheriff chuckled, and she popped up.

"Yup. That was great. I'll bet it looked really funny, too." She grinned, then one of her ears twitched. She looked to her left, staring into the sand wall below Sheriff. "Get back, Sheriff." She commented, her voice low and serious-sounding.

Confused, he rolled backwards, and she shook her head.

"More. I don't want you ending up in here with me."

He rolled back about three feet, and she nodded before beginning to dig at the wall.

It wasn't long before she yelped, and Lightning rolled closer. "You all right? What'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything but dig. I did, however, find something. Somebody. Headlights."

The three who had them switched them on, and Foxy cringed. "I didn't say blind me, Sheriff…"

"Sorry, Foxy." He shut them off, but his grin said that he wasn't sorry at all.

"Huh, look at that." She began tugging on the handle of whatever it was that she had discovered, but it wouldn't budge. "Someone, start digging from the top. I'll keep digging from the side here."

Sheriff began digging, and it wasn't long before he hit something. "Sounds like wood."

"Hit it again, Sheriff." He did, and Foxy nodded. "Sure does sound like wood. Is there another handle or something up there?"

He shook his hood, and Foxy continued tugging on the handle. "_Whaa_!" With one last tug, the wooden thing had come sliding out, directly at Foxy, and knocked her over.

"Foxy!" The others all turned their headlights on again, and centered them on her.

She was looking up at them from a sitting position, a dazed sort of smile on her face, the wooden thing in her lap. The others' eyes widened as they saw what she had found: A large trunk.

"Foxy…"

"It's locked." She replied, her face falling quickly.

"Give it here."

She hoisted the trunk up onto the beach, then tried hopping up. No luck. "I'm stuck now!"

Sheriff chuckled, and grabbed her t-shirt by the back, pulling her up with ease.

As soon as her feet were on solid beach, she began filling in the hole that she had dug, satisfied with digging for the moment. "What is it, what is it?" She asked, speeding towards the fire, where Luigi, Guido, and Lightning had gathered.

"It's just random stuff, look."

Luigi turned his headlights on for her to see, and her eyes widened. The trunk was full of clothes, old ones. There were stockings and corsets, and they all appeared a little stiff from the seawater, although possibly still usable.

"Ohh, look!" She gingerly pulled out a browned, lacy parasol, folded up so it would fit in the trunk. "It's a woman's clothing trunk. I wonder how it got here…"

"Dunno. None of us wear clothes."

"I know! That's why… hold on a minute." She began looking at the sides of the trunk, and apparently found what she was looking for. "A-ha! I was right! This is incredible!" She instantly stood up and began hopping around, whooping excitedly.

"What is it? Foxy, would ya just tell us?!"

"Look on the side! See what it says, says I!" She managed to get out, too busy hopping around with joy.

Sheriff shut the trunk, and turned it to the side she had been looking at. He scanned it carefully, and his eyes widened. "C'mere, kid! Lookit this!"

"What is it?"

"They used to put stamps of the ships people went onto on their trunks, and this one's no different! Look at the stamp!"

"The R.M.S. Tranic?"

"No! Look! This is an 'i', then a 't'! It's from the Titanic!" Foxy exclaimed, beginning to bounce around once more.

"What's it doin' buried in Daytona Beach?"

"The current carried it here, that's what! Oh, this is incredible! Quick, close it. But be careful!" Foxy warned, and they did. She quickly blew the flame that was once a fire out, then headed back towards the house, carrying the trunk on one shoulder. She nearly ran into the game room, and turned the lights on.

The others followed her, and she gently but quickly began going through the trunk more thoroughly. She was able to pull out jewelry, handfuls of it that looked as if it would fit her, then she again pulled out the corset and stockings. They too looked like they would fit her, and she set them aside, faintly wondering if she could convince one of the others to let her try them on. She found dresses, all worn from the seawater, but she expected that they could be washed. She found hair combs, and a pair of boots with heels on them that looked like they would fit her. "Wow.. look at all this stuff, you guys!" She pulled out more corsets and stockings, but none pleased her more then the black and white striped pair. "This is… incredible…"

"I'll say. All that stuff looks like it'll fit ya."

"It does…" Foxy murmured. "Let's go see if we can wash some of the grime off." She carted the jewelry up the ramps, the others following her. She set it gingerly in the sink in the kitchen, squirted some dish soap in the sink and began scrubbing at the pile of jewels gently, using her fingers. She continued working at the large jumble for a half an hour, until she finally was able to ease a thin chain out from the mess. At the end was a single emerald, about an inch long. "Wow, that's pretty…"

She set it on the counter gently, and Lightning rolled over. "It matches your eyes, Foxy."

"It does?"

He smiled, and so did she.

"Ohh, look at the pearls!" She set the chain of pearls as her next task, and fifteen minutes later, successfully had them pulled out of the pile.

"These are-a most likely real, Foxy." Luigi replied, examining them closely, and Foxy grinned.

"You really think so?"

He nodded, and she continued gently working her way through the diminishing pile of jewelry. Finally, the last knot had been untangled in a chain containing another, single emerald, and she set it out to dry.

"Somebody loved pearls an' emeralds." Sheriff remarked, gazing upon the numerous quantities of both.

"Yeah, she did." Foxy replied quietly, gazing fondly at the first necklace she had managed to work free, the large emerald.

Lightning snickered, then went back down to get the trunk and the rest of the items. "All you girls are the same. You like shiny things, and expensive things."

"You are so sexist!" Foxy replied with a poorly-hidden laugh.

He returned, carrying the trunk on his hood, all the items presumably inside it.

"Set it down, over on the table. Remember to be careful with it."

"I know, I know." He set the trunk down carefully on the table, and rolled back over to Foxy, who was setting the jewelry on a towel. "Just wait until everyone else hears that Foxy's a treasure hunter now."

The others chuckled, and Foxy walked over to the trunk. She took out a corset and a pair of stockings, and looked at them carefully. "I haven't even the slightest idea how to wash these…" She replied, and Sheriff nudged her hip.

"Wash 'em like ya did the necklaces an' stuff."

"Really, they won't get destroyed?"

"Shouldn't." He replied, shaking his hood.

"All right, let's give it a try." She got her phone, and searched how to clean a corset. "All right, I guess I'll need that detergent for this…" She went to get it, and returned shortly, carrying the corset draped over one arm and the detergent in the other. "I'm glad I thought to bring even a small thing of Gain. Lightning, see if you can find those other corsets for me, and set them up on the counter."

He nodded, and began taking the clothing out of the trunk.

She filled the sink two-thirds of the way with lukewarm water, then began swishing it around with a hand.

"Here's the rest of them. So, what are these things anyway?"

"They're kind of like ladies' lingerie, in a way." At his confused look, she grinned. "They're pretty much the last thing that gets ripped off in the bedroom."

That got his attention, as his eyes widened and he grinned. "You're serious?"

"Definitely. People in my old home used to like them with lace, since now they print designs on them and stuff like that."

"Soo, they wore lacy bedroom stuff?"

"I never saw them wear them personally, but they would always post pictures of corsets that they wanted, and they were all really pretty."

Lightning laughed, and Foxy tested the water. "Bolt Boy, read me off what those instructions say."

"It says to not scrunch it up in the water, and instead just swish it around."

"For how long?"

"A minute."

Foxy did as the instructions said, then got the sponge and began gently scrubbing at the brown stains the seawater had left on it. She swished it around again in the water, then drained the sink. She used the detachable nozzle to rinse out the soap from the sink, and rinsed the corset. She refilled the sink, and began swishing the corset around in the water for another minute. She drained the sink, and placed a towel out on the counter. "Set another towel out on the counter over there, please."

"That's a word ya don't say often."

Foxy gave Sheriff a look, and he laughed as he set a towel on the opposite counter. She rolled the corset up in the towel she had laid it on, trying to be as gentle as possible. She compressed it with her hands gently, moving from one side to the other. She unrolled it, and carried it draped over her arm over to the other towel.

She set it out at the top of the towel, then looked over the others Lightning had found. "Hmm… look at this one…" She lifted one up, and showed the others.

It was black, with red stitching in the outline of a heart on the top left of it, almost directly over where a human's heart would be. She looked through the other ones, and smiled as she found one with wide black and white stripes going vertically up and down it. "It matches those stockings I found." She set to washing the remainder of the corsets and stockings, then carefully dug through the rest of the trunk. "Ohh, look! Earrings that go with the necklaces…" She pulled them out, and blinked in surprise. "Those are big emeralds…" The emeralds in the earrings were roughly the same size as the necklace. "How did ladies wear this sort of thing…" She mumbled.

"I think the better question is 'How did ladies wear them corsets?' They look like they could choke ya to death."

"They were used to give ladies a more of an hourglass-like shape, and more often then once, they were the cause of death. Not what you would think, however. They suffocated the poor girl by cutting off her ability to breathe." She got four pairs of wide, worried eyes sent her way.

"Ya aren't gonna wear them things, are ya?"

"Of course! That's why I'm washing them, Sheriff."

"Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Lightning exclaimed, his voice rising with panic.

"Lightning, don't be an idiot. I'm not going to tie the ties that tight. I don't plan on dying at the ties of these corsets." She snickered at her poorly-made joke, but she quickly stopped when she noticed that they weren't laughing. "I'm serious. Look, if you guys are really going to freak out about this, I'll have Fillmore tie them. I know he wouldn't mind."

That got Lightning giggling despite himself, and it was like a switch had been flipped. Sheriff began chuckling, and shook his hood.

"You guys obviously trust Fillmore more then you trust me."

"You're darn right we do!"

Lightning laughed at Sheriff's indignant shout, and Foxy grinned.

"That's to be expected. Never trust an alien that comes from a place where you're race is used by them as the new mule." She advised, and Sheriff gave her a look. "And I'm shutting up now…" Her voice trailed off quietly as she continued washing the corsets.

* * *

When she had finished with them, she set them out on the towel to dry, and looked them over. There were ten corsets, and most of them were plain white, plain black, or dull grey. There were, however, three that were different. Firstly, the black and white striped one. The next one was the black one with the stitched outline of a heart, while the last one was unique in itself. The top of it was lined with emeralds and rubies, both gem types ranging in size from small to medium. "Are there any dresses in there?" She went over to the trunk, and discovered nearly a month's worth of dresses and other lingerie. "Ooookkkayyy, definitely not going to even bother washing this stuff…" Her disgusted expression was not lost on Sheriff, who began chuckling quietly. "Ugh, this is like doing a stranger's wash." Her tongue nearly fell out of her mouth, and her eyes rolled upwards to the left as she picked up a pair of lingerie. "Bring the garbage can over here. No. Wait. I've got a better idea. Let's burn them."

Sheriff laughed, as did Lightning. "They're stayin' in your room until we get another fire goin'."

"Heck no! What happens if they come alive and try to attack me in my sleep?!"

Lightning rolled out of the room, giggling, tears forming in the corners of his windshield.

"Now Foxy, you're just bein' ridiculous. They've been underwater fer how long, if there was anythin' in them, it's long dea-Why am I even talkin' about this. The answer's no. There is nothin' livin' in them."

"Fine. But why do they have to live in my room for the night?" She sat down on the floor and tilted her head to the side, giving him the puppy-dog eyes. She was even able to get her eyes to water, and she could see him weakening.

"Fine. Ya can put 'em in the trunk when yer done."

"Yeah! No eatin' here tonight, whoo! No eating here tonight, no, no, no! No eating here tonight, you on a di-i-et!" She began dancing around the room, and Sheriff burst out laughing.

"Never a dull moment."

"You'd better believe it!" She replied, and got back to sorting out all the dresses. As she sorted through the dresses, she found one that made her eyes glitter mischievously. She stole a look over at Sheriff, a half-smile on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just thinking about how ironic it was that you were the only one to help me dig the trunk out."

He rolled his eyes and headed for the balcony, shutting the sliding glass doors behind him.

Foxy just giggled and continued washing the dresses and stockings.

* * *

When she had finished, the guys had gone to bed hours before. She set them all out to dry, and sighed. She was too wide-awake for going to bed, so instead she chose to lay on the top bunk of her chosen bed, and began sketching out an outfit she was putting together using the stuff she had found in the trunk. The one dress she had found, a long black and white one, would fit perfectly if she wore a corset with it, which luckily she had plenty of. The only issue was that the dress was slightly tattered at the edges from the ocean water. "Hmmm… it might work… if I wear those stockings…" Her pondering expression was soon replaced by a devilish, mischievous grin, and she added in the stockings. "All right, now that I've got tomorrow's look planned out…" She hopped down from the bed, shut off the lights, and climbed back into the bed below the one she had previously been laying in.

She was soon out like a light, her mind full of nothing but black and white stripes.

**Hi, everybody! Here's a nice long chapter for all of you! ^^ First thing's first, I don't own 'Rock-A-Hula Baby', that belongs to my favorite 50's rock-and-roller, Elvis! :D **

**Yes, the 'no eating here tonight' thing was from Finding Nemo. XD It fits perfectly with Foxy's insane attitude. **

**Next, Foxy's turning into a treasure hunter! What do all of you think she's going to do with the dresses, corsets, and stockings? Find out as the story goes on!**

**Oh, by the way, the reason Foxy looks over at Sheriff when she finds that black and white dress is because she thinks of ****_impressing him_**** with all those black and white stripes. She's a flirty little thing in this. XD Although, she kind of figures that he 'fancies' her, given by that... ****_awkward_**** incident with the car wash. XDXDXD Don't worry, she's still with Fillmore, it's just that she's lonely, since he isn't here. **


	7. Chapter 7

When she awoke the next morning, she looked from left to right before creeping out of her room. She quietly scurried up the ramp, and literally ran into Lightning.

"Hi, Fox-" "Shhh! I need your help!"

"With what?" He whispered, and she grinned.

"A certain corset."

"You're asking me to…"

"Tie it up, yes."

His eyelids raised, and she rolled her eyes. "If you look, I'll kill you. No, I'm not going to do that to Sally, she'd be crushed. I'll tell Sally, and leave her to determine your fate."

"You make a strong fight…" He replied, and she looked at him.

"Is that a yes?"

"Why do you want to put it on anyways?"

"I just thought I'd try it out, to see if it'll break or not."

"Fine, I'm in." He smirked, and she grinned.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

"In my room."

She nodded, going to get the corset, dress, and stockings.

* * *

"Okay, now the corset goes on first.

"This is going to be too fun…" He replied, grinning wickedly.

"If you tie it too tight, I'll die, remember that."

His expression darkened quickly, and she set her hand on his hood.

"I'll let you know if it's too tight."

He nodded, and she smiled.

"Okay, don't look."

"I won't."

She stepped into the corset, and hoisted it up to the right position. "Okay, lace me up."

"Foxy, why do you even need one of these things? You're already as skinny as anything I've ever seen."

"I'll tell you why in a little. Just lace it up, Bolt Boy."

"Okay, okay." He began tightening the laces, first one side, then the other until he got to the end, where he pulled them tight. "This is almost too-" "Okay, it's tight!"

"Never mind. Is it too tight?"

"No, not at the moment. Try just a little more." He did, and she nodded. "Okay, right there. Tie it." He did, and she grinned. "Whee, this is fun!"

"Only you would think so…"

"Now the stockings."

Lightning passed her one after the other, and she tried as best as she could to get them as high as possible. When she had them on, she grinned triumphantly. "Perfect. Now, pass me the dress." He did, and she slid it on over her head. "There. How does it look?"

His hood tilted to the right and his bumper hit the floor, his eyes wide. "Abuuhh…"

She giggled at Lightning, then went out into the main room to get the finishing touches. She returned shortly, nudging him in the fender with her hip to get him to move.

"Huh?"

"Move, Bolt Boy. I need the mirror for this."

He obediently moved to the side, and she set what she had brought down on the counter in front of the mirror. She began putting her hair up, using lots of intricate swirls and designs. She held it in place with the combs that she had found, and when she was finished, Lightning blinked in surprise.

"Foxy…"

"Nope, it's not finished yet." She shook a finger at him, then asked if he could go get her bag. He nodded, and headed down the ramp for her bag. She found herself gazing into the mirror at herself, the dress, and her unfinished hairstyle.

He returned with her bag, and tossed it to her. She caught it, set it on the counter, and began digging through it. She pulled out a set of curlers, and began putting them in her hair, namely at her temples and her bangs. She waited for about fifteen minutes, then took them out, letting the long, thin strands at her temples flow down the sides of her face.

They had an almost springy appearance, while her bangs were poofy and curved so the ends were just above her eyelashes. She had the back of her hair set up in an elaborate updo bun, with the yellow ends weaved through sections of the red that she had braided, then brought it around in a circular shape. Essentially, she was using her hair to keep her hair in place as it looped around the base of the bun. She had placed the hair combs at the top of the bun, just for looks, changing the design midway through.

As she looked in the mirror, she decided that a necklace would set off her eyes, so she headed out for the emerald necklace. Luckily, none of the others were in sight, so she was able to creep out of his room, grab the necklace, then creep back in before she was noticed. Once in, she placed the necklace around her neck, and turned towards Lightning. "How's it look?" She watched as his eyes grew wide, and his bumper dropped again.

"I-I-uhh… I-"

"Permission granted."

"My god, the hottest thing I've ever seen..."

Foxy gave him a smile, and set a hand on his hood. "There's one thing that's missing though." She headed out for the pair of boots, and was just about to put them on when there was a shout of surprise. She looked up to find Sheriff and Luigi staring at her, their eyes wide.

"Foxy?"

"What're ya doin', wearin' all that stuff?"

"You'll see." She finished lacing the boots up, then stood up. Since the bottom of the dress was tattered and torn, her black and white stockings showed through the gaps, creating an almost checkered appearance. She brushed the bottom of the normally ankle-length dress back, and looked up at the two. "What do you think?"

"Were ya always that skinny?"

"Pretty much."

"It's nice, Foxy. But ya can't say that ya did all this 'just because ya wanted to'. There's gotta be some reason for it."

"I just wanted to see how it fit, because I may wear it at home, too. Like if we go to any formal stuff, or even just for fun."

At that point, unbeknownst to them, Guido rolled up the ramp, yawning slightly. He spotted Foxy, and his eyes grew wide. It was as though time had slowed down, and his entire world had been reduced to her. "_Mamma mia! Lei sembra sbalorditivo. Assolutamente icredibile._" **('She looks stunning. Absolutely stunning.')** He rolled closer, his eyes wide and his bumper nearly on the floor, along with his forks.

At that moment, Foxy turned and noticed Guido's expression. She giggled softly, and set her hand on his roof. "Do you like it, Guido?"

"_Si, si, bella. Incrediblimente bella._" **('Yes, yes beautiful. Incredibly beautiful.')**

"Guido_! Non e educato a dire cose del genere!_" **('Guido! It's not polite to say things like that!')**

"What? What did he say?"

"I'm-a not sure that it is-a… appropriate enough to say."

"Luigi, just tell me. I'm sure that it's fine."

"He said, 'Yes, yes, beautiful. Stunningly beautiful.' That is not-a something that one should be saying, especially if-a the female has a love."

"Luigi, I asked him about the dress. I'm sure that he meant the dress, right Guido?" She turned to him with a smile, setting her hand on his roof again.

Without warning, he had grabbed her hand with a fork, spun her around, while at the same time tossing her into the air. He caught her so her legs draped over one fork, her back cradled against the other. She had no other option except to wrap her arms around the back of his roof, unsure of what he was doing.

The others laughed, and Guido gently set her down, grinning and bouncing on his tires excitedly.

"I think he meant more then the dress, Foxy." Sheriff laughed, grinning at the plucky little forklift's nerve.

Foxy giggled and gave Guido a glance before grinning. "I think so too."

"_Possiamo farlo di nuovo?_" **('Could we do it again?')**

"Guido, _come si potrebbe pensare di chiedere lei che?!_" **('Guido, how could you think of asking her that?!')**

"_Non posso farne a meno, lei e semplicemente troppo sorprendente per resistere!_" **('I cannot help it, she is simply too stunning to resist!')**

"Luigi, let him go. I honestly don't mind." Foxy replied, a light blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Apparently, ya do mind." Sheriff replied quietly, chuckling to himself and grinning.

She nudged him in the side with a hip to try and keep him quiet, but he did nothing but smirk at her.

"I still don't see how ya think that sorta thing is 'fun'."

"I don't know, it just… is. I guess because I dress like crap everyday, it's nice to dress like an… actual… human female…" Her voice gradually petered out, but the others caught it, and laughed.

"Doc's gonna love this!"

"Don't forget Fillmore." Sheriff gave Lightning a look, and Lightning grinned evilly.

"You know what? That is a perfect idea! Now, where's your phone, Foxy?!"

"Lightning, no! Please!" She tried running as fast as she could towards the sofa, to grab her phone before Lightning, but her shoes and the dress slowed her down, not to mention the corset was now cutting into her sides, not with enough pain to make her stop, but with just enough to prevent her from moving any faster.

Lightning swiped the phone off the couch, and began racing around the top floor, unlocking her phone and going into the contacts. He called her web-chatter device, and Fillmore appeared onscreen.

"What's up, man? Didja need Doc?"

Lightning tossed her the phone, and she caught it in a position that must've revealed more to Fillmore then was intended (much to her horror).

"What're ya wearin', man?"

"Uh… well… I, uh…"

"She found a dress, a pair of stockings, and a corset, and boots to match!" Lightning shouted, and Fillmore chuckled, seeing her head snap up, away from the camera.

"Lightning, as soon as I get out of this corset, you're dead metal!"

Fillmore chuckled again, the sight of Foxy in a dress odd, and somehow adorable. "Ya look nice, man."

"Thanks, Fillmore."

"Where'd ya find that dress, man? I don't think I've seen it before." He blinked in confusion as she stiffened.

"I'll explain when we get home." She cast a look up at the three over her phone, who were giggling like children.

Guido was parked at Lightning's side, gazing at her with a slight smile.

"Sounds good. Didja need Doc?"

"**_YES!_**" Lightning shouted, and again Foxy looked up from her phone to glare at him.

"Lightning, shut it before I do it for you!"

"Body of an angel, tongue of a devil." Fillmore chuckled, and she blushed. Just as she was about to convince Fillmore that she didn't need Doc, she spotted the Hornet rolling into the dome.

"Doc, come here for a second!"

"Lightning, shut your mouth before I find duct tape and do it for you!" To her horror, Doc rolled closer.

"Kid, what are the two of ya screamin' about? And are you wearin' a dress?"

"She sure is! She said that it was fun, and that she normally dresses like crap so she felt like dressing like an actual human girl for a change!"

There was laughter over her phone, and Foxy put a hand over her eyes.

"Lightning, why are you so, so childish? I was getting to that!"

"Yeah, well, it was taking too long."

There was more laughter from Doc and Fillmore at Lightning's comment, and Foxy's blush got even worse as she glared at Lightning, who grinned, proud of himself.

"It looks nice, Foxy. And I'm gonna take a wild guess, and say that Lightning's been gettin' drunk again?"

"Shocker: He hasn't been drunk once. Neither have I." She grinned triumphantly, and watched as he raised an eyelid.

"Really? How did ya manage that?"

"Not sure. We just… haven't thought about it. Right loudmouth?"

There was laughter from both ends of the phone conversation, and Lightning's indignant shout.

"Hey! I am not loud!"

"Do you hear yourself?" Foxy asked, giggling.

"She's right, kid."

"Haha, see? I'm right." Foxy replied in a very unladylike tone, then she stuck her tongue out at Lightning. Both sides of the conversation laughed, and Foxy grinned. "All right. I'm sorry for _Lightning_ bothering you. You two are probably really busy."

Doc chuckled, then said his goodbyes before rolling out of the dome.

Foxy eyed the giggling group in front of her, then she walked into Lightning's bedroom and shut the door. "There. Finally, some peace and quiet."

Fillmore chuckled. "Why are ya wearin' a dress, exactly?"

"Lightning was right. I-I just saw the black and white striped stockings, then the black and white striped corset, and those got the wheels in my mind turning. The dress turned even more into motion, and here's the finished product."

Fillmore gave her a smile, which she returned, sheepishly. "It is pretty nice. Would ya wear it again when ya get back?"

"Sure. I-I was kind of hoping that I could every now and then…" She watched as he looked back at something, then turned back to her.

"I'll see ya at the race, Elizabeth."

"Okay. Bye, Fillmore."

The two exchanged a few more goodbyes, then both hung up.

Foxy walked towards the door, and opened it, only to leap backwards, like a cat, when Lightning came flying into the room.

**Kay, a little more info about the dress. Since it's an older-style, it's very open at the top, and slightly low cut. Hence, Lightning's answer about what he thinks. The bottom edge is in jagged ribbons from the salt in the water eating away at it(Can that happen? Oh well.), and it's about mid-shin length on her. It's long-sleeved, has black frills on the cuffs and neck, and yes when Lightning tossed her her phone, it did land so the camera was positioned on her chest. XD Lightning was aiming for that spot, Foxy swears by it. **

**The stockings have black and white stripes that run sideways, while the dress has them running up and down(the corset is the same as the dress). **

**The heeled boots are black, come up to about the tattered edge of the dress, and have a small stiletto heel. Hope this helps you guys picture it! ^^) **

**P.S. Sorry for taking so long, I went in for a job interview (got the job! Woohoo!) as a hostess at a restaurant, and Fanfiction was being a jerk and freezing up on me.**

** P.P.S Does anyone know fluent or not-so-fluent Italian? It would help me a lot with getting Guido, Francesco(if I put him in), or Luigi's parts right! Thanks in advance! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Lightning! Were you spying on me?!"

"No! Maybe…"

By the time Foxy was finished screaming at him, he was hiding on the very bottom floor, behind the pool table, her angry words still ringing through his mind.

"He took off like a bat outta hell!" Foxy laughed, and Guido grinned, swaying from side to side excitedly. "Hmmm…" She scrolled through her phone, and grinned. "Anyone feel like a little _music_?"

"What're you doin', Foxy?" Sheriff gave her a look, but she just smiled and tapped the screen on her phone.

Lively tango music began pouring from its speaker, and she set it down on the table so she wouldn't drop it. Sheriff continued watching her, an eyelid arched, but Guido apparently had other ideas.

He quickly jumped to her side, and proceeded to dance with her, the tattered edges of the dress flaring upwards whenever she went into a spin.

Towards the end of it, she managed to trip over her heeled boots and stumbled backwards, but Guido caught her in his forks. She gave him a smile, glanced at the table, spotted a flower, and snatched it quickly, placing it in between her teeth before standing up and continuing the dance.

Sheriff began laughing, seeing that the flower she had found was nothing more then a simple daisy.

"Feel like having another go?" Foxy asked with a smile, and Guido grinned. She found a flamenco tango, and tapped her screen to play it. She set her phone down on the table again, grabbed her daisy, and the two began to dance.

Guido was a surprisingly good dancer, as was Foxy. Even Lightning poked his hood cautiously around the corner, parked on the ramp, to see what was going on.

When he saw that Foxy was otherwise engaged, he rolled into the room, hiding behind the couch. He gradually crept closer, darting to hide behind the counter, then the table. He tilted his hood to the side slightly, so he could watch the two dance. His mouth fell open slightly as he watched the two, and silently he marvelled at how good of a dancer Foxy was.

As Guido twirled her, Foxy thought she spotted a large blur of red behind the table. She didn't have a chance to get a good look, because her dance partner tilted her back, one of her booted feet tilting into the air. He set her back down, and they were off spinning again. When they stopped spinning briefly, she noticed that it was Lightning. She did nothing but give him a smile and continued dancing. When the song ended, she gave Guido a smile.

"My turn!" Lightning exclaimed, and she giggled.

"If it's your turn, then I've got a song that will fit perfectly." She went into her phone again, and tapped the screen in a surprisingly short amount of time. "Ready?"

He nodded, and just like that, a voice began to flow out of the speaker. To their surprise, Foxy was soon singing along-and doing an astounding job at it.

"_Where have all the good men gone, and where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules, to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight, upon a fiery steed? Late at night, I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need!_"

Lightning had dipped her while the music was playing, but when it stopped he froze, and she seized the opportunity. "_Hit it!_" She exclaimed, grinning, tilting her head back to look at Sheriff and Luigi, eyes narrowed.

The music started up again in a burst of an electronic keyboard, and Lightning set her upright, then sent her into a spin.

"_I need a herooo! I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night! He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a heeroo! I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light! He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger then life! Larger then life…_" She sang, Lightning and her beginning to waltz in a lively rhythm along the floor. She slid across his hood, landed, and sent herself into a tight spin.

The others watched as she spun, their hoods spinning rapidly to keep up with her. "_Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy, somewhere just beyond my reach, there's someone reaching back for me. Racing on the thunder, and rising with the heat. It's gonna take a superman to __**sweep me off my feet!**_"

She came out of the spin, and grabbed her daisy. It spun rapidly between her fingers as she twirled it, then she stuck it between her teeth again, her eyes flashing excitedly.

"**_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above, up where the lightning splits the sea, I could swear there was someone somewhere watching me!_**"

Her boots began rapping wildly with the beat as the speed of her dancing increased, and the three could only watch in awe. Even though the two were completely different, it didn't stop them from perfecting the lively dance, even if they had to tweak it a bit.

"**_Through the wind and the chill and the rain! And the storm, and the flood! I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood!_**"

When the rapidfire music gave way to instrumental music, the two began ballroom dancing, Foxy nearly floating around Lightning as she danced and twirled, her dress flaring up, looking like ribbons.

"**_I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light! He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger then life!_**"

The music faded into something calmer, and the two resumed dancing at a slow pace. At the music became soft, he dipped her once more, and gave her a smile. She returned it, and he let her up.

At the sound of the triumphant, loud music, she did a cartwheel, then held out an invisible sword, a smug expression on her face.

"**_Oh, he's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight! I need a hero!_**"

Just like that, the music ended, and she was left gazing triumphantly at the trio who were watching, placing her hand on her hip as they gazed at her, eyes wide and bumpers dragging. "How was _that_ for a dance, boys?"

"Foxy, that was incredible! Where'd you learn to dance like that?!"

"The Internet, and practice. Plus, being able to 'feel' the rhythm helps too. Who's next? Anyone?"

The four shook their hoods, and Foxy giggled.

"I'm just too good, right?" The others chuckled, and Foxy grinned. "Well, since the fun and games are over, I'm going for sweats. I'll be back in about an hour or two. Or maybe longer." At their confused expressions, she grinned. "This is why people don't wear corsets anymore. It takes forever to get all this stuff off." She headed back down to her room, locking the door after shutting it. She didn't want Sheriff barging in like last time. She snickered at the thought, trying to squirm out of the dress. Her mission was successful, and she began feeling for the knot Lightning had tied the laces in. She found it, and pulled the ends. Instantly it loosened, and she sighed happily. "Much better!" She began humming aimlessly as she folded up everything neatly, already dressed in cobalt sweatpants, a cobalt blue sweatshirt, and cobalt blue fuzzy socks. She looked down at what she had thrown on and giggled. "I look like Doc." She grabbed her bag of art supplies and headed up the stairs, looking for her sketchbook. "Okay guys, who's got my sketchbook? Or did you put it back?"

"Don't look at us, Foxy."

"It's probably where ya left it."

"Found it!" She exclaimed, waving the book above her head triumphantly.

The four laughed, then Foxy plopped down on the couch to do some drawing.

**Hi, everybody! ^^ First off, I wanted to say thank you, and Happy Birthday to you too, EmilyTheBrave! ^^ Mine's a little early too, so it's all right. **

**Next, the Superbowl! You guys know who I want to win? The Autobots. XDXDXD Transformers 2 and 3 is coming on TV on my birthday! :D What a birthday present! :D But then, right afterwards is ****_TWILIGHT_****... *shudder*Honestly, I could care less who wins the big bowl of Sun. XD**

**I don't own I Need A Hero, I'm pretty sure Dreamworks does, along with Jennifer Saunders(The Fairy Godmother in Shrek, in case you haven't seen the movies, or don't care. XD)**

**Uploading fast and praying that my keyboard batteries don't die... :s**


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't long before she heard someone settle down at her feet, and when she looked up from the book, she saw Lightning, his front tires tucked underneath his bumper so he could rest it on them, watching her calmly, almost like a cat. "I think you're more of a cat then a dog, Lightning." She replied, remembering their earlier conversation.

"What?"

"Earlier? When you complained that you were a dog because I patted your hood?"

"Ohh. Maybe. Who knows."

She giggled quietly, then continued drawing the picture that was to become Sheriff.

* * *

Gradually, a calm mood settled over the beach house, the hours passing by peacefully. When Foxy peeked over her sketchbook about an hour later, she smiled at Lightning, finding him sound asleep, and nudged up against the bottoms of her feet. She thought she had heard Sheriff go back down the ramp while he had said something about seeing if there were any good movies on television, so that was one thing she didn't have to worry about. Luigi and Guido had gone down to play pool-again. Those two just couldn't seem to get enough of the game, and Foxy guessed that they'd be playing pretty much the rest of the day.

With nobody around to disturb her, she let herself drift away into the world of her drawing. She was able to get it completely sketched out, and began to erase the little lines here and there that she didn't need. She smiled as the completed drawing began to emerge from the mess of lines. It was like she was stripping away layers of the drawing, until she got to the bottom layer, the finished one.

She rose from her spot gently, trying not to wake up Lightning as she fetched her markers. She returned, carrying the bag on one hand and her sketchbook in another. She settled down on the couch gingerly, and pressed her feet into the same position they had been in before, and continued to draw, coloring the picture in expertly. She was just coloring in the dust clouds and the light coming from his bubble light when she heard his engine approaching.

She shut the book quickly, and he gave her a look but said nothing. Instead, he nodded his hood towards the sleeping racer, and Foxy gave him a smug little smile, eyelid arched. He chuckled, shaking his hood, grabbed a can of oil from the fridge, then headed back down the ramp.

Foxy waited until she couldn't hear his engine, then opened the book up to the page she had been working on. She got right back to where she had left off, adding lights and darks to the dust clouds, and adding light red to the landscape in a beam for the light shining from his bubble light. She began coloring in Sheriff's paint, giggling quietly at his moustache. It was lifted at one end, a sneer hiding underneath. She had drawn the picture so he looked like he was chasing a speeder, even though she had no idea what that would look like. She continued coloring him in, and even added the right spots of light, and slight reflections of the blue sky into his hood. She had added a bright spot of light at the other end of his moustache-the sun.

She was just coloring in the star on his side, adding lettering inside that read, 'Carburetor County Sheriff's Department' when she sensed a presence behind her. She casually glanced over her shoulder, only to come face to face with none other then Sheriff.

"So that's what ya were doin'." He replied quietly, and she gave him a guilty smile. "It's mighty good, Foxy." He gave her a nudge, and chuckled quietly, Lightning sleeping pressed against her feet catching his eye. "How'd ya do it though? I don't think there've been any speeders while you've been around."

"It exists only as an image on paper and in my mind." She replied softly, and he ruffled her hair with a smile.

"Keep goin' then. I won't bother ya or sleepin' beauty over there."

Foxy clamped a hand over her mouth to ward off her giggling, and Sheriff grinned before turning and heading down the ramp.

When she was sure that she wasn't going to burst out laughing, she took her hand away, glancing up at Lightning with a smile before getting back to coloring.

She finished coloring it, and just as she was capping her yellow permanent marker, Lightning nudged against her feet. Hard. She gasped in surprise, then instantly bit her lip. Had she woken him up? She peeked around her sketchbook and her legs, only to find him still sleeping… with a tire wrapped around her legs. She sighed, then set her book on the floor beside her, along with her bag of drawing utensils.

When that was finished, she rolled onto her side, curled up, and pulled a blanket over herself, figuring that she might as well make like Lightning, and take a nap.

She dozed off quickly, and didn't even hear Sheriff come back up to throw the can away. The squad car paused, seeing the two curled up on the couch, asleep, and instantly a wicked grin began creeping across his features. He rolled over silently, and began looking for Foxy's phone. He finally found it, in her pocket. He hesitated, then gradually began pulling it out, trying not to wake her up. He was rewarded with the phone coming free from her pocket, and he maneuvered his way to the camera. He held it so it captured the scene, and with one tap of the screen, the picture was on her phone. He chuckled quietly to himself, then set her phone on the coffee table, leaving it waiting for her. His prank finished, he rolled back down the ramp to finish watching the rest of his movie, satisfied that Foxy would see the picture.

She just rolled over to face the back of the couch, sighing softly.

Lightning had his bumper wedged into her feet, and rubbed it against them gently, stirring faintly about three hours later. His light blue eyes cracked open, and he yawned widely. "Hmm?" He untangled himself from Foxy's feet and legs, and spotted her phone, sitting on the table, as though it was waiting for someone. He unlocked it, and his eyes widened as he saw the picture. Had he actually been snuggling with Foxy's _feet_?

He glanced over at Foxy to check and see if she was still asleep, and silently began swiping through the phone's pictures. His bumper dropped as he came across one of him and Sally, obviously sneaking a kiss at Wheel Well at night. How would she have been able to capture it, unless… She had followed him up! He continued swiping through the phone angrily, looking for any more pictures of him and Sally kissing, but paused when he came across one of Mariana and Thunder.

It looked like an ordinary afternoon, since the area behind them was bright, and yet both were asleep. Mariana was lying on Thunder's back, and had her wheels draped down either side of his body. Thunder was curled up enough so his muzzle was just barely touching her front right tire. Lightning looked at the picture for a few more minutes, then began swiping back to the most recent picture of him and Foxy snuggling. He figured that one of the others had wanted to play a prank of Foxy, and he wasn't going to stop it from happening. He decided to grab a can of oil, then headed into his room to watch television too.

Foxy rose from the couch sleepily after another half hour, and headed for the ramp. Unfortunately, she yawned at the exact same time she went to go down the ramp. Her foot missed the ramp, and she slid all the way down on her rear end. She hit the wall at the bottom of the ramp with a yelp.

"Foxy?" Sheriff's front bumper poked out of his room, and she groaned softly.

"Hi, Sheriff."

"What did ya do?"

"I think I missed the ramp, but kinda slid the whole way down…"

He laughed, then rolled over to her. "Then ya didn't miss the ramp, Foxy. Ya just took it a different way." He nudged her onto her feet after she had crawled out from underneath the table, then headed back to his room.

"What're you watching?" Foxy asked, padding into his room.

The name of the movie flashed onscreen at that point, and Foxy's head tilted curiously. "Jumanji?"

"Yup. With Robin Williams?"

"Hmm… We used to have a movie like it… Same title, same actor's name…"

"Only they were humans." Sheriff finished, looking at her and chuckling.

"Yeah, there was that one little difference…" Foxy replied, grinning. "Has it been on all day?"

"Nah, just came on. I was watchin' El Dorado earlier."

"El Dorado?"

"The Duke?"

"Hmm…Wait a... That's John Wayne!"

"Sure is, Foxy."

"My grandfather idolized him! I'll never forget that life-sized cardboard cutout he had of him."

"Hat 'n all?"

"Yep! Hat 'n all."

"Sounds like a good guy, Foxy."

She grinned. "Thanks, I know how to pick 'em."

The two shared a laugh, then Foxy headed back to her own room, saying that she was going to look at the jewelry she had found some more.

When she got back to the room, she did just that, sorting out which ones went with which earrings, or dress. Pretty soon, she had them lumped out neatly on the table, and smiled, again looking at the emeralds. They were by far her favorites, just because of the way they glimmered in the light.

That, and they were green, just like… Her green eyes widened as she thought of the easygoing bus. She hadn't realized that she was missing him until… now.

Her smile faded, but she didn't notice. In her mind, there was a mini movie playing of Fillmore chasing after a frog, him lying at her side in the grass at night, and him snuggled against her side, both of them asleep.

She continued to think over her memories of the two together, and didn't notice when Sheriff rolled by, paused, reversed, then entered her room.

**Hi, everyone! ^^ I'm in a really good mood because I'm working on another awesome story! ^^**

**I don't own John Wayne, 'El Dorado', Robin Williams, or 'Jumanji'. I think if I did, I'd be a billionaire. XD **

**Anyways, my other story might be updated later, since I've gotta go train for my job as soon as this is updated. :p See you guys then with 'Finding Bus!'**


	10. Chapter 10

He had been going to see what Luigi and Guido were doing when he found Foxy, lying on the floor in her bedroom on her stomach, her feet kicked up in the air and crossed at her ankles. Her position looked easygoing and relaxed, but her expression did not. She was gazing down at the carpet, resting her head on her folded arms.

He nudged her side gently with a tire, and when that didn't work, he nudged her with his bumper. "Foxy? Ya okay?" He got nothing but a soft sigh and gentle shake of the head 'no' for an answer. "What's wrong?" He settled on the floor at her side.

"Just… thinking…" She replied quietly.

He tilted his hood to the right, looking down at her thoughtfully. He caught sight of the emerald necklaces, then looked back down to her. As soon as he confirmed to himself what she was thinking about, he began nudging her, and wouldn't stop until she got up. "C'mon, let's go find Luigi an' Guido. Maybe they'll let us join the game."

"Nah, I don't think-" "Too bad."

Without waiting for a retort, he caught the overly-large sleeve of her sweatshirt in a tire, and headed towards the door, pulling her along whether she liked it or not.

"Nonononononono…" She said quietly, but he ignored it. "Sheriff, come on… I don't want to play pool right now…"

Still no answer.

"I'll sit down!" She threatened, but still got no response. Her ears on her hat went back, and she sat down, right on the floor. That didn't stop Sheriff from dragging her along, and it was all she could do not to start rolling. In fact, he was able to drag her all the way into the game room before she gave up.

Luigi and Guido paused mid-game, watching Sheriff drag the softly-complaining Foxy into the room.

"Sheriff, I don't want to… I just wanna think…"

"Too bad. Ya can think about pool."

Her expression went from downcast to irritated and stubborn in about half a second, and she didn't move from the floor. Sheriff cuffed her over the head, in too good a mood to get angry with her. "Come on, Foxy. Just play a game or two. It'll help ya forget."

She didn't look any less irritated, and finally he sighed and set her on the couch. He rolled over to go get his pool cue, taking notice that Foxy's less-then-thrilled expression faded instantly and she settled onto the couch, getting into the same position she had been in on the floor of her room. He sighed and shook his hood, giving up with getting her to cheer up.

As he began to play against the two Italians, Foxy sulked the day away on the couch.

* * *

Lightning finally came down to find her later that night, at nearly ten o'clock. "Foxy, c'mon, it's late."

"I'll be up then." She replied quietly, staring blankly at the arm of the couch, which was less then two inches from her face.

"Foxy, come on." He begged her again, but she just sighed. Finally, he just picked her up and set her on his hood. He took her up to her room, and gently tossed her onto the mattress. "There. At least this way if you fall asleep, you're in a spot where we can find you easier." He nudged her gently, then rolled towards the door. "Night, Foxy." He called back softly, not surprised to get no reply. He could guess what was the matter, and could do nothing but let her sulk, at least for another day.

Doc had radioed him earlier and said that they were leaving for the race, and Lightning had replied that they could all stay in the beach house until the race was over. After an immense amount of convincing, Doc had finally given in. Lightning had even planned out who would be bunking with who in the bunk bed rooms. It would be Luigi bunking with Guido so that Doc had his own room, then Foxy would be bunking with Ramone and Mater, as a change. Fillmore and Sarge would each have their own rooms down below Sheriff and Doc's.

Since the rooms were settled, he decided that he'd tell the others tomorrow, and get some sleep now. He rolled up the ramps, entered his room, and was out like a light in seconds.

* * *

The next morning, he stretched and yawned widely, only to jump with surprise as a loud booming of thunder sounded. "Oh, great…" He sighed, then rolled out into the main room, only to find Foxy, sitting on the floor in front of one of the sliding glass doors, staring outside at the downpour. He rolled over to her and nudged her side gently.

"Hey."

"Hey. What're you doing up this early? I thought you liked to sleep until eight."

"What time is it now?"

"About five thirty."

"I couldn't sleep." She replied softly, taking a sip from the coffee cup she was holding. He could see that it was still steaming, so she must've just made it. "Go and get some coffee. I made a pot, since I was already awake."

He nodded silently, then pulled away, going to do just that. He parked at her side, and felt her lean her head against his side. Her hair was cold, and damp. Had she gone outside? He looked down at her worriedly, and asked her if she had.

"Used the car wash." She replied quietly, taking another sip of her coffee afterwards.

The two watched as a bolt of lightning struck over the ocean, and Lightning's eyes widened. "Foxy-" "It's all right. I'm fine."

True to her word, she had remained in place, sipping at her coffee. "Did you see that bolt though? It was purple."

She nodded. "There was more of a negative charge in that one. The positive ones are usually white or yellow, and are more common. The odd-colored ones, like purple, blue, and so on are more negatively charged." She replied, and Lightning's hood tilted.

"Huh. I never knew that."

"Recent discovery in the world of science. They discovered it a few months ago, or something like that."

The two sat in a comfortable silence, both sipping their steaming coffee and watching the lightning storm. "Hey, Foxy."

"'Hey' is for horses, and 'C' is for cows." She responded, and he nearly spit out a mouthful of coffee.

"_What_?"

"My brother used to pull that on me all the time. It drove me absolutely crazy." She turned to face him, a small, wry smile tilting one side of her mouth upwards.

"Foxy."

"What, Light?"

"I was gonna wait until Sheriff and the two Italy brothers were up to tell everyone, but the rest of the crew is coming down, and they're gonna stay here for the race."

That seemed to do it, because her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yup. Doc and Luigi are going to swap, Luigi's going to be bunking with Guido, then it's going to be Sarge and Fillmore in the two empty bedrooms on the second floor."

"Wait. If Sarge and Fillmore are going to be down there… where's Ramone and Mater gonna stay?"

"I put them in the other bunk beds in your room, if that's okay."

"Okay. I was nearly expecting you to force me and Doc together, or something weird like that."

"I could move you and Sheriff in together…"

"No, don't do that… Besides, I need Ramone."

Lightning blinked in surprise. "For what?"

"I wanted to see if he could help me with all those dresses, kind of mixing and matching colors."

"Ohh. That makes sense now."

"Yup." Foxy replied, taking a sip of her coffee. Lightning chuckled quietly, and the two continued sitting side by side.

"Mornin'." There was a voice behind them, then a yawn, paired with quiet creaking. The two turned to find Sheriff parked at the counter by the coffee pot, getting a cup out of the cabinet below it.

"Hi, Sheriff." Foxy responded softly, then yawned.

"You just get up too?"

"Nope. Been up pretty much all night."

That got him to look over her way again, confused. "Why?"

"Few reasons." She replied softly, looking down into her half-empty coffee mug.

He nodded in understanding and didn't press the matter. Once he had poured himself a cup of coffee, he parked on Foxy's left side, gazing out towards the ocean with the two. "Looks like we're all stayin' inside today."

"Yep." The two replied softly, and Foxy drained her coffee cup, tilting it back. She stood up when she had finished, then headed down the ramp. She returned a few minutes later, carrying a book in one hand. She settled down on the couch quietly, and began to read.

Once more, a calm settled over the beach house, leaving Lightning to tell the other three about the rest of the crew deciding that they were coming down.

Luigi was overjoyed to be bunking with Guido, as Lightning expected.

"You're gonna put the three of 'em together?" Sheriff asked, gesturing to Foxy.

"Yeah, I figure it'll be an interesting change. She seems okay with it."

Sheriff just sighed and shook his hood. He headed down the ramp, intent to see what was on television. "Hey, Foxy. C'mere!" His voice sounded from the floor below, and Foxy rose from the couch, puzzled as to what Sheriff wanted. "Isn't this that one show ya liked?"

She looked, and found a car wearing a long brown overcoat pointing something at another car that was gushing water from the mouth, her pupils contracted to the side of dots. "They've got Doctor Who here?" With that, she whirled around in a blur of blue, and Sheriff chuckled as he was reminded of a certain Hornet that moved at about the same rate of speed. "Thanks, Sheriff!" Came her voice, then there was a loud _THUNK_. "Ow!"

"What'd ya do?" Sheriff asked in surprise, rolling into her room, finding her hopping about on one foot.

"I banged my toes on the table-ow-ow-ow…" She replied hastily, hopping around in a small circle.

Sheriff just laughed and headed back to his room.

Once her toes had stopped throbbing dully, she grabbed the remote for her tv and went into the guide. From there, she scrolled through the channels until she found the science-fiction show. She plopped down on her bed and began to watch, completely entertained.

* * *

About three hours later, she heard Lightning calling her. The odd thing was, it was coming from two floors below. When had he slipped down the ramp without her seeing him?

"Foxy?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! I just gotta find out what the Doctor does next!"

"Foxy, come on, hurry up!" Now his voice sounded like it was on the floor below hers.

"Lightning, I told you, I'm watching the Doctor! I'll be down during a commercial!"

"You and that darn show, Foxy."

Her jaw dropped at the familiar tone, and she looked around the slats for the ladder to the bed above hers.

**CLIFFHANGER! :D So, who do you guys think the 'familiar tone' is? Huh? Huh? ;) Guess what? You gotta wait till the next update to find out! XDXDXD Sorry, is that mean? That's really mean. **

**EmilyTheBrave, my birthday was so-so. I was able to catch Transformers 2&3 on TV, but afterwards they had 'the sparkly vampires' on, so I switched it to the Puppy Bowl. XD I got a pair of moccasins (LOVE LOVE LOVE THEM!), and the chance to write. ^^ How was your birthday? **

**In case you guys have no clue which Doctor Foxy's watching, it's the tenth (David TENnant. XDXDXD). I tried to think of other features he had that a car would also have, but no luck. :/ I don't own Doctor Who, BBC does, and Moffat directs the new ones. I wish I owned it though... I'd get on my knees and beg Matt Smith to keep playing the Doctor. XDXDXD**


	11. Chapter 11

She saw Doc watching her and smiling, and she began grinning instantly. "Hi!"

He chuckled as she rolled off the bed face-first, then stood up and darted over to him. "You guys got here fast! He said that you wouldn't be here for another day, at least! Where's everyone else? Did you guys see the pool table?"

He laughed at her eagerness, then told her that they were down a floor, and yes they had seen the pool table.

She replied that Luigi and Guido had been playing nearly the entire vacation. He chuckled at that, then rolled up the ramp, going to see the rest of the beach house.

"If Doc's here… that means… Fillmore is too!" She leaped for the ramp, and slid down it, whooping excitedly.

* * *

Lightning grinned, hearing the sounds of an excited Foxy nearing. "A delayed welcome in three… two… one…"

"Fillmore!" Foxy sped into the room, and leaped onto the bus's roof, hugging his roof tightly. "Hi, I missed you!" She exclaimed, leaping from his roof to what was obviously going to be his bed.

Lightning and Sheriff chuckled, seeing that she was overjoyed to see the bus.

"Hey, man. I missed ya too." The two embraced, Foxy bouncing on her toes eagerly.

"Jeez, you act like you haven't seen anyone in years, Foxy." Lightning replied, laughing.

"It felt like it was longer then that to me…" She replied, but darted out of his room, only to poke her head back in. "C'mon, you've gotta see this! I've got _bunk beds_!"

"Foxy, chill!" Lightning rolled over to her, but she darted out of his reach, her tail a blur. Her eyes were wild with excitement, and she crouched in a playful position, ready to leap at him if necessary.

"Foxy, go watch your Doctor Who. They're not goin' anywhere." Sheriff replied, and instantly her tail stopped wagging.

"Okay." She stood up and headed back up the ramp.

"Was she that insane earlier?" Sarge asked, looking baffled.

"Nope. In fact, yesterday she was just…" Lightning cast around for the right word to use, and Sheriff nodded.

"She was kinda down."

"Yeah. She was like that earlier this morning, too."

Foxy had darted into her room, shut off the tv, and crept up the ramp, peeking above the floor to see if she could sneak-attack Doc. She found him, turned away from her, looking out the sliding glass doors. She grinned evilly, then slunk over to the couch, hiding on the floor so he didn't see her. Next, she darted over to the table, then the two chairs that were sitting by the fireplace. She crept towards the kitchen table, and decided to make her move.

She pounced for his roof, and he turned around at the exact same moment, capturing her in a bear hug, laughing at his trick. She began laughing and squirming, trying to wiggle out of his grasp and try again, but he didn't release her. "C'mon, let me go, I gotta try again!" She insisted, and he just laughed. "Doc…!" She complained, still giggling too hard to be genuinely angry.

"All right, all right." He let her go, and ruffled her hair, chuckling.

"You'll never guess what we found!"

"What did ya find?"

"C'mon and see!" With that, she was halfway across the room.

Doc followed after her, and entered her room. She began rapidly babbling about the trunk and its contents and what they guessed it was from, and his eyes grew wide. "That's where ya got that dress from…"

"Yeah, see? And there were lots of necklaces, and stockings, and corsets too!"

"And ya found all this in a trunk in the sand?"

"Yeahyeahyeah!" She replied, her tail a blur.

"Now we know what kinda fox you are, Foxy. A treasure-huntin' one." He replied, chuckling quietly.

"Sheriff helped dig it out. I just dug a random hole and stumbled across it." She replied, the front part of her foot drawing little circles in the carpet shyly.

Doc looked over the jewels, and passed her her phone.

"Where'd you find it?! Uh.. I mean… I didn't lose it! I just… misplaced it?"

"Foxy, honestly. Ya'd lose your head if it weren't attached."

"Yeah, yeah, you caught me. Anyways, where was it?"

"On the couch."

"Oh." She laughed, and set it down next to the jewels. "Hmm… now, where did I put that dress… Oh! Here it is! There were lots of other ones in it too, but I like that one best. It looks like a female Beetlejuice outfit." Doc laughed at that, and the two left her room, Foxy intent on telling Fillmore about their escapade. She did, and didn't realize that she had managed to capture her new roommates' attention as well. "Hi, Ramone! Hi, Mater!" She replied, and they grinned.

"'Sup, L-Z?"

"The dress! Look at it! It's incredible!" She pulled it out and held it up.

"That sure is purdy, Foxy."

"Thanks, Mater." She gave him a smile, then put the dress away. "Now, for the ultimate game of tag." A sinister grin appeared on her face, and her eyes narrowed excitedly.

The others grinned and scattered at once. Foxy bolted out of the room, nearly running face-first into the wall. She slid down the ramp, and took off, seeing Mater's tow hook just going around the corner. She pounced, and hit her target. "Rarghargh!" She growled, laughing as she hugged Mater's roof. The rusty tow truck laughed with her, and she jumped down from his roof, instantly getting a hug from him. "Mater, you've gotta see this, it's incredible!" With that, she took off towards the door that led to the balcony, Mater following close behind. "Look! Isn't it amazing!"

"Dadgum, it sure is! Ya got a hammock!"

Foxy laughed, and she jumped into it, only to have it spin and dump her out, flat on the deck. Mater laughed, and she tried again. "There, much better…"

The sliding glass door they had seen as they headed for the hammock opened, and to their surprise, Fillmore rolled out.

"Hi! How'd you find us?"

"The window." He pointed a tire, and sure enough, there was a window.

"Is that your room?"

He nodded, and Foxy grinned.

* * *

"What were ya doin' the whole time before we got here, man?" Fillmore asked later that day.

The storm had cleared around noon, and now they were just lying in the hammock, relaxing.

"Not a whole lot, actually. I tried on that dress, obviously, read a book or two, and watched Doctor Who. That and there was a LOT of pool. And the beach."

He chuckled, and Foxy pushed off against the deck, making the hammock sway gently, a leg dangling off the edge to do so. "It's so nice here. I'd love to live here every day of my life, if I could." She commented quietly, her arms folded behind her head, a slight smile on her face.

"Me too, Elizabeth."

For a while, they did nothing but listen to the waves beat against the sand, the warm summer air passing by on a light breeze. It truly did seem like paradise to the two, now that they were reunited. "And the best part of it all, we don't even have to do anything, at least not if we don't want to." She hadn't realized that she had spoken her thoughts, and Fillmore looked to her.

"What're ya talkin' about?"

"Oh, I was just thinking. About how living here for a week, we don't have to do anything unless we want to, how there's nothing to worry about, since Lightning reserved it already and paid in advance."

Fillmore nodded in understanding, and the two became quiet again, enjoying the afternoon.

Foxy heard the strains of ukulele music coming from somewhere, and she thought she recognized it.

"_There's no place I'd rather be, then on my surfboard out at sea. Lingering in the ocean blue, and if I had one wish come true, I'd surf 'till the sun sets beyond the horizon._" She sang softly, smiling at the familiar tune as it went into native Hawaiian.

Fillmore, whose eyes had been shut with the quiet, opened them and looked down at her with a slight smile.

She returned it, snuggled closer to his side, and sighed happily, listening to the low sounds of the song flow from wherever it was coming from, the mood too peaceful to shatter. She used her foot again and sent the hammock swaying gently once more. Her eyelids lowered gradually until they were shut tightly, the peacefulness of the area welcoming.

Inside, Lightning was searching for Foxy and Fillmore, wanting to know if they wanted to go to the beach. He headed towards Fillmore's room, figuring that since they weren't in Foxy's, that they had to be in his. He was slightly surprised at first, but a quick glance out the window provided him with their whereabouts. He smiled, and rolled down to the others, figuring that he could leave them be for now. "They're in the hammock." He told the others, and Doc chuckled. His mission finished, Lightning led the rest outside, and over the dunes to the beach.

Foxy raised herself from the hammock about halfway, having heard the group's engines. She peered around the railing and saw them, heading to the beach. She didn't even believe herself as she laid down in the hammock again, getting comfortable and shutting her eyes. She felt a tire being laid over her, and smiled, her eyes still shut. She could go to the beach anytime, this was what she had wanted to do earlier. Lay in the hammock with Fillmore, and just relax. Unwind. Chill. She kicked the deck again, softly, sending the hammock swaying.

Fillmore had to admit, he was surprised that Foxy was lying at his side, completely quiet and content. He would've thought that she would go to the beach, or go play a game of pool, but instead she was still here, as calm as could be, lying at his side. He liked this side of her best of all, because it was when their mojo was completely in sync. That, and it was so rare to see her so relaxed, since she loved to go, go, go.

The two laid in the hammock for the next few hours, Foxy completely at ease.

"Hey, aren't you guys coming inside?" Lightning asked softly, not wanting to shatter the mood.

Foxy's eyes blinked open, and she made the hammock sway again, giving him a smile but saying nothing.

"Foxy?"

"I'm all right here right now. You?" She turned to Fillmore, who shook his front. "We're good, Light."

He blinked in surprise. She sounded so… like Fillmore. Without a care in the world, as long as she had Fillmore and a hammock. "I don't think I've ever seen you this relaxed, Foxy…" He replied in wonder, giving the hammock a gentle shove for them.

"With you hanging around, I won't be for long. We'll be in later." She gave him a soft smile, then slid a pair of black sunglasses over her eyes, Fillmore giving her an amused smile.

Lightning just shook his hood, then left, smiling at how easy it was to get Foxy's energy level down to zero.

"They still out there?" Sheriff nodded his hood towards the deck, and Lightning nodded.

"You should see Foxy! She's just so… soo… relaxed. It's weird! All she's doing is just laying there and swinging every few minutes, but she acts as though she's-" "Relaxin'. I was hopin' she'd get to it sooner or later."

"What do you mean, Sheriff?"

"Didja ever see her that relaxed this trip?"

"No… I haven't. She's always been doing something…"

Sheriff nodded. "Exactly. She needs to learn to relax more often."

"She's Foxy though. Isn't she supposed to be wild, or at least constantly doing something?"

Sheriff shook his hood, and Lightning looked at him in surprise.

"Really? She just… doesn't seem like the relaxing kind…"

"Then what 'kind' is she, kid?" Doc, having heard their voices, rolled over to the duo.

"The kind that never stops doing something, even if she's watching tv. Out there, she's just… doing nothing, and perfectly happy doing it."

Doc glanced out the window, and sure enough, there she was, lying at Fillmore's side, her shades hidden by a large straw hat that was up over her face. He chuckled, and nodded his hood at the window. The two turned, and Lightning's eyes widened.

"Huh. She only had the shades when I went out about five minutes ago."

"Kid, leave 'em be until she comes in. She's doin' what she likes, and that happens to be nothin'." With that, Doc and Sheriff headed towards the ramp that would take them to their rooms, talk falling between the two. Only Lightning was left watching as they swung gently in the rope bed, his hood tilted in confusion. Eventually, he too gave up, and headed up to his room, planning to watch some television.

* * *

As the day began to die down, and the sun began to set, the air became cooler, but Foxy didn't mind. It was nice after laying in the warm breeze all day. She sat up with a soft, happy sigh, gazing at the sunset. "Look." She gently nudged Fillmore with a hand, and his eyes blinked open.

"Hmm?"

"Look at the sunset."

He nodded, and the two watched the sun set from the hammock, staying until it was just a sliver of red above the ocean.

* * *

**I absolutely LOVE LOVE LOVE this chapter! ^^ It's just the perfect low-key sort of day, and we learn that Foxy CAN be relaxed after all! XD**

**Kudos to anyone who knows what movie that song's from, speaking of which, I don't own that song. There's not much to it, but that's because it's just some of the English in a mainly-Hawaiian song. :)**

**Okay, I can't tell you guys how awesome Ukulele music is! That's all that I listened to while writing this chapter, and I feel like it shows. ^^ Hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do! ^^**

* * *

**EmilyTheBrave, Transformers Dark of The Moon is coming on today on FX, if you get that channel! ^^ I seriously wish they'd play the first one and the second ones, those two are my favorites. ^^ And you LUCKY GIRL! You got Eleven's SONIC? :O IwantIwantIwantIwant! You are sooo incredibly lucky, it's unbelievable! Eleven's my absolute FAVORITE! :D**

**Good job, Kitty! How'd you know it was Doc right off the bat?**

* * *

**Look for the next chapter of Finding Bus comin' up soon after this, then I'm off to write more stories and read some Transformers fanfiction! XD See ya! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay, now let's do this together. One… two… three…"

Fillmore got out of the hammock too early, and Foxy ended up getting flipped around once, then landing on the deck with a _thud_. Her laughter was contagious, and soon Fillmore was laughing too.

The others came rushing out, having heard the thunk. "What was that?"

"I fell out of the hammock." Foxy replied, still sprawled on the deck underneath it. She was giggling, and it wasn't long before it turned back into full-blown laughter.

The ones who had come out were laughing along with her, and Fillmore offered a tire to her. She crawled out, then grasped his tire, hauling herself to her feet. "Or just get out when you feel like it. That works too." She couldn't hide the goofy smile on her lips, or the fact that she was shaking with silent laughter.

Fillmore chuckled, and they followed the others inside.

Foxy blinked in surprise as she heard the music gradually get louder. "That was you!" She exclaimed, looking to Fillmore in disbelief. He never played his radio.

He just gave her a smile and a nudge.

She shook her head with a grin, kissed his front gently, and began heading to her room.

He watched her go, then rolled back into his room, beginning to unpack his things.

Foxy still held a slight smile as she entered her room, only to find Mater and Ramone watching her, and grinning. "...What?" She asked, instantly becoming suspicious.

"Nothin', L-Z."

"Nothin', Foxy."

"Uh-huh. I'll bet you guys didn't think I'd notice when you moved me to the top bunk."

Instantly their grins slid off their faces. "Aw shoot, Foxy. Was it that easy?"

"Yes, Mater, it was." She gave him a fond smile, and climbed the ladder to her new bed. "Oh, by the way, how's the bed, Mater? I tried that one out myself." She giggled, and he grinned.

"It's mighty good, Foxy." She giggled, looking over the railing at him.

"What's this, chica? Lightning said it was yours." Ramone gestured to her sketchbook, and watched as her smile faded at once.

"Oh, i-it's nothing… it's just my sketchbook."

"You draw, eh?" With an eye cast in her direction, he was able to catch her nod. He grinned and flipped open the book, still eying her carefully. "Hey, that's pretty good."

"Lemme see." Mater replied, rolling over to take a look of his own. Ramone nudged the book his way, and Mater grinned up at her. "Dadgum! That's mighty good, Foxy! Ya should be one of them' drawers fer books!"

"You mean an illustrator? I could never do that, those are just things I do to pass the time, I could never-" "Hey, look at this one, amigo!" Ramone laughed, nudging Mater with a tire. He had found the one of Mater flying down the highway, and Mater started laughing.

"You really like it?" She was climbing down from her perch, and made her way over to them.

"Sure do, Foxy! It's super good!" Mater gave her a nudge, and she smiled.

She flipped to the one she had just finished, the one of Sheriff.

"That's good, man." Ramone replied, nodding his hood.

"Now, anyone up for a _**MONSTER MOVIE MARATHON?**_" She asked in an eerie voice, adding an evil chuckle at the end. The two cheered, and Foxy grinned, flipping the television to the horror film channel.

* * *

"Don't go in there, lady! It ain't safe! That's where that dadgummed monster is!" Mater exclaimed.

"She ain't listenin', hombre! They never listen!" Ramone exclaimed frantically.

'Death toll is up to thirteen.'

Foxy gasped. "Thirteen! That's the worst number in the history of bad luck!"

She was sitting in between the two, her eyes glued to the screen. They each had a strong grip on one another, and all three were shaking.

The pretty female car was heading slowly towards the old abandoned house, the last place she had seen the large, green slime ball of a monster. It was literally a ball of radioactive slime, and it had eaten her friends, neighbors, everyone in her entire town. All that remained was her.

The three on the floor cringed as the door opened with a creaky groan, and a faint roar echoed from the depths of the decaying house. "Ohh, she's goin' in, she's goin' in, she's goin' in…" Foxy whimpered, covering her face with her hands, although she spread her fingers apart so she could still see the screen. They watched as the car entered the house.

She made it into the front hallway, but got no further as the front door slammed shut with a dull, echoing BANG. Not only did the car on the screen jump and scream, but the three on the floor did as well. However, they continued watching as the female car began winding her way through the old house, turning her headlights on. There was a loud CRASH, then the monster broke through the wall to her left. She screamed, and so did the three on the floor.

"Run, lady, run!" Mater screamed, quaking in his tires.

"What are you doin' in here?!"

They screamed again and clung to one another tighter, at least until they saw that it was Sheriff. "W-Watching scary movies, Sh-Sheriff." Foxy replied, still shaking from the scare.

"We can hear the three of ya upstairs."

"Sorry, Sheriff." Mater replied, his front end drooping.

"What movie is it?" He asked, rolling into the room.

"'Return of the Slimer'. It's the second one. The first one ended about an hour ago." Foxy piped up, peeking over Mater's fender at the squad car.

He rolled into the room, and Foxy scrambled up into her bed to make room for him. She laid down on her stomach, facing the tv, and the four got back to watching it. "What happened so far?"

"This lady went on a business trip, and the monster done came to her town an' ate everybody up while she was gone, an' now she's tryin' to kill it an' get everybody back." Mater replied, and Sheriff nodded.

"'Why don't you die already, you radioactive glob of antifreeze!'" The girl screamed again as the monster released a kraken-like roar. It took a swipe at her, and she took off, the monster right on her tailfin.

There was a chorus of 'Dodge, lady!', and 'Look out!' as the monster geared up for another attack.

Luckily, the car dodged in time, slamming against the wall to avoid the monster. In doing that, she injured herself, and couldn't move very fast as the monster began closing in.

"Oh, no! Run, lady, run! Drive! Burn rubber!" Foxy squealed shrilly, then hid her face in the blankets. That got the group on the floor to begin shouting at the tv as well, telling her to turn around and flee, to get the heck outta there.

Suddenly, the monster turned, and lunged for the camera, making the entire group scream in fright. '**END**' flashed across the screen, and the group looked around at one another, unsure of what to do now.

"Is… Is it really over?" Foxy asked shakily, and she sounded so scared that the group laughed, seeming to forget their fears.

"Looks like it, Foxy." Sheriff replied, looking up at her.

She clambered down the ladder, and stepped on something smooth. She turned around, only to find Sheriff's hood underneath her foot. He chuckled, and she gave him a shaky smile.

"Ready fer another one?"

"We're watching more…?" She replied blankly, and Mater nodded.

"Sure are, Foxy! Two ain't a marathon!"

"He's right, chica!"

"Ohhhhh…" She sank down onto the carpet, and Sheriff just scooped her up, setting her on his roof.

* * *

They continued watching the monster movie marathon until it ended, at ten. "Night, Sheriff." Foxy squeaked when he set her down, still shivering from the last movie.

He chuckled, and nudged her. "Night, Foxy."

"Night Ramone, night, Mater." She replied, scrambling up the ladder and darting underneath her blankets.

The two laughed, and wished her goodnight as well.

Soon, all was quiet in the room. Foxy was asleep, curled up underneath the blanket, completely covered. Ramone was settled low on his hydraulics, the blanket running from his roof back, and finally there was Mater, sleeping facing the wrong way, with the blanket drooped down over his closed windshield and snoring quietly. Foxy whimpered quietly, kicking out a foot once or twice before rolling over and settling down again.

The three seemed to have forgotten all about their scary movie marathon, or were just too tired to remember it.

* * *

The night passed peacefully for the others as well, and Foxy woke up, still covered in the blanket the next morning. She yawned widely, and stretched out. Suddenly, something grabbed one of her hands. She shrieked loudly, and yanked her hand back, not noticing the laughter that sounded when she did.

"Gotcha, L-Z!"

"Wha…?" She peeked out from underneath the blanket, only to come eye-to-eye with Ramone. "How're you…?" She peered over the side of the bed, and she got her answer when he sank back down on his hydraulics. "That was a dirty trick!" She replied around another yawn, making Mater and Ramone laugh.

"Foxy? What happened?"

"Ramone scared me awake is what happened. Sorry, Sheriff." The squad car nodded, then rolled back to his bedroom.

Foxy stretched out again, then began creeping down the ladder for the bunk bed, carrying a throw blanket she had brought along with her. She had draped it over her shoulders, and they laughed.

"Ya look like a king, Foxy." Mater commented, and she looked down.

"I do, don't I? Very well, my first order of business is… going to bed on the couch." This got the three of them snickering, and she swiped up her phone, tossing it up into her bunk before heading out into the hallway, still draped in the blanket.

Ramone and Mater followed her, curious as to where she was going.

She went up the ramp, and laid on the couch again, resting her head sleepily on the arm, gazing out the sliding glass doors. "The dolphins are back." She mumbled, smiling as she saw the dark shapes.

"Huh?"

"There's dolphins that've been coming around every morning. See?" She gestured with a hand, and they turned, to see the grey shapes leaping through the air.

"Neato, Foxy." Mater replied, getting closer to the sliding glass door to see them better.

Foxy smiled, then draped her blanket over her hair, and down her back. She yawned softly, then blinked and rose from the couch. "I know what'll work." She padded softly over to the coffee pot, and pulled out her mug. "Anyone want coffee?" She asked, looking over at the two.

Ramone nodded, but Mater shook his front end, heading instead for the fridge to grab a can of oil.

"Pick your poison, amigo."

He grinned, then replied with one spoon of cream, one of sugar.

"Comin' up." She responded, and soon passed him his cup.

He took a sip, and nodded approvingly. "Ey, not bad man. You should see if Flo would hire you! I know she needs help with the cafe."

"I-I'm not that good. I just pour the coffee and stir in the condiments."

He laughed at that, then insisted that she should.

"I'll see what Flo thinks when we get back." She replied, pouring herself a cup. She lounged against the counter, still draped in the blanket. She yawned widely, and took a sip of her coffee. "Ohh, that's better…" She sighed softly, and smiled softly at Doc as he rolled up the ramp.

He took one look at her leopard-print blanket that was draped across her shoulders and began chuckling. "Hiya, Foxy."

"Hi, Doc." She yawned again, then sighed another time, trying halfheartedly to stretch herself awake. "Whatya want in it?" She asked, setting her mug down on the counter and going to grab one for him.

"Huh?"

"Coffee. Cream, sugar, black?"

"Oh. A spoon of each is fine."

"All right." She stirred both in, then passed him the cup.

He took a sip, then nodded. "Very good, Foxy."

She nodded her thanks, taking a drink from her own cup. "Thanks, Doc. All I really do is stir in what you want." He chuckled as she yawned again, then shook her head gently. "Man, I just can't wake up…" She groaned, taking a seat in one of the chairs by the fireplace, her hands clasped around her mug.

The other three chuckled, and a comfortable silence passed over them as they waited for the rest of their group to wake up.

* * *

It wasn't long before Foxy heard Sheriff rolling up the ramp, and gave him a sleepy smile. "Hi, Sheriff." Her still-not-awake look was completed by her messy hair, and half-lidded eyes.

"Mornin', Foxy. See ya decided to get up after all."

"Yeah, I planned on falling asleep on the couch, but these two didn't want that to happen."

Mater and Ramone grinned, and Sheriff chuckled.

Foxy went to take a sip of coffee, only to discover that she was out. "Ohh… My coffee's gone…" She replied softly, sounding incredibly sad, and there was a round of quickly-stifled laughter. "Want your usual, Sheriff?" She asked, sliding off her chair.

"Sure, Foxy." He blinked as her blanket didn't fall off, and chuckled quietly when he discovered that she had it draped over her shoulders.

She poured him out a cup, then stirred in a spoonful of each. She passed it to him, then poured herself another cup. She took it over to her seat, and settled back down with a soft sigh of contentment.

"You're usually up later then this, Foxy. I'm surprised ya haven't fallen asleep yet."

"Yeah, you and me both, Sheriff." She replied, making the males chuckle softly. She just pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders, got more comfortable, and sipped her steaming coffee, feeling like she could do something like this every day.

**Hi, everyone! ^^ Sorry for the late update, I really didn't feel like uploading today, but I know that I had to. XD So, they've got a monster-movie marathon and the view of the dolphins! :) **

**EmilyTheBrave, oh, good. I'm glad you found it. :) I love those movies! ^^ Who's your favorite? Mine's gotta be Bee, then Ironhide, then it's a tie between Jazz and Wheelie. XD And you're extremely correct! Internet cookie for you! :D And another thing, I typed in 'eleven', but when I went back to look you had said 'ten'. Sorry David Tennant! XDXDXD XD He's probably my second favorite, and I plan on getting a haircut like his. XDXDXD Yeah, Foxy being relaxed doesn't happen often. It's actually quite a shocker. XD Happy Late Valentine's day to you too! ^^ **

* * *

**Guys, guess what the most amazing BF in the world did? I got an 'I Love You' pizza from him! :D Not even kidding, it was shaped like a giant heart, and it says 'Love You' on it! :DDD I've never gotten an 'I Love You' pizza before! (in case you're wondering, he works at an Italian restaurant.)**


	13. Chapter 13

Eventually she stood up, and walked over to the sliding glass doors, looking out at the dolphins. "Hey, Doc. Did you see the dolphins yet?"

"Saw 'em yesterday, Foxy." He replied, casting a smile her way.

"You know what? That's what we need back home. A dolphin."

The others looked at her like she was crazy, and Sheriff replied, "Where'd ya keep it?"

"At the waterfall, of course. That way, there's plenty of room, and he can't escape. I'll name him Skipper and he'll let me ride him, and I'll teach him tricks and we'll be best buddies."

"No, Foxy. You're not gettin' a dolphin." Doc replied with a quiet laugh, and she sighed.

"Okay. How about a shark? I'll name him Bruce!"

"No, no sharks!"

"Dadgum…" She replied with an exasperated sigh, and the others snickered again.

"What are you guys giggling at?" Lightning asked drowsily, rolling out of his room.

"Foxy wants a dolphin named Skipper fer the waterfall, but Doc said no, so now she wants a shark an' she's gonna name him Bruce." Mater replied, and Lightning yawned.

"Foxy, how do you expect to swim if there's a shark there?"

"I'll train him to be nice. I'll teach him that we're friends, not food. Then I'll teach him that fish are friends too, and I'll feed him apples." This got the group laughing.

"So, apples are enemies, then?"

"Yup." She replied softly, returning her gaze to the view.

"Foxy, you're not gettin' a shark."

"What about a seagull? I can teach him to ride on my shoulder like a parrot."

"Yeah, until he decides to take a dump on your shoulder." Lightning replied quietly, and the group laughed again.

"Fine, bring me a clam. A harmless little clam." Foxy replied, sitting back down in her chair.

"I think Lightnin' won that round, kid."

"That's all right. I'm too tired to arguuuue." She sighed at the end of her yawn, and this got Lightning, Mater, and Ramone giggling. She moved to the couch, set her coffee on the table, curled up, and pulled the blanket over herself, snuggling into the cushions.

"Goin' back to sleep?"

"Yeah." she replied in a sigh.

"Does that mean I don't get any coffee?"

"Not if you can't get it yourself." She replied quietly, her eyes already shut. She didn't hear their laughter, or Lightning rolling over to climb onto the couch beside her.

He draped a tire over her, sipping his coffee (which he had gotten himself) and turning the tv on at a low volume. She just curled up against his side underneath the blanket and rolled over, facing the back of the couch.

* * *

Gradually, the others tuned in to the screen, and offered greetings when Fillmore, Luigi, and Guido finally rolled up the ramp. "She sleepin' yet?" The bus asked, and Lightning nodded.

"She was awake enough to get herself two cups of coffee, and us a cup each, then she was out."

"She did that the other night, too, it was really funny. See, none of us could find her anywhere, so Sheriff goes out the back door on the bottom floor and looks on the beach. He came back, and there she is, sleeping on the couch in the game room."

The group laughed quietly, and Sheriff grinned. "It was really funny, kid. Just rolled in and there she was. Don't know how I missed her the first time."

"So, he takes her into the room, sets her on the bed, comes back up, and like three hours later, here she is again, I can hear her coming up the ramp!" The group chuckled, and Lightning grinned. "She goes, 'What day is it?' , like she thinks she was asleep for the whole week. I call her over, and she trips over the table, lands flat on my hood-" He paused, laughing too hard to continue. "Then, she lays about here, the same spot, and I look out the window for five seconds, and she's asleep again!" He finished his tale to laughter, and petted Foxy gently.

She awoke about an hour later, at seven thirty, and a round of 'Hey, she's up!' and laughter went around the room.

"What's so funny?" She asked, yawning and instantly reaching for her coffee.

"You. You just like conked out on the couch." Lightning replied, grinning.

"Not my fault I was tired." She replied, taking a sip of the now-cold coffee. She stretched out underneath the blanket, moaning softly. Unfortunately, she didn't realize that she was more then halfway off the couch, so when she stretched, she completely rolled off the cushions. With a startled yelp and a thump, she ended up on the floor, facing the back of the couch and the others, her eyes wide with surprise. "Whoops…" She replied finally, cracking a grin, making the others laugh.

"Only you, Foxy." Lightning laughed, grabbing one of her hands and hauling her onto her feet.

She stretched again, making her back pop. Her crowd of watchers cringed at the sound, and she straightened, grinning. "C'mon, you guys act as though I've never done it before." She drank the rest of her coffee, then plopped back down in the couch, watching television. A few minutes later, she turned back, to find the others still watching her. "...What?"

That did it, they started laughing, and dispersed, only to regroup on either side of her and Lightning, sitting on the sofa, in the chairs, on the couch, and parking on the floor behind the couch. She was squashed between Lightning and Fillmore, and squirmed. "C'mon, you guys…"

"She's stunned! Grab her!" Lightning exclaimed, and pinned her arms, while Fillmore pinned her legs.

She tried thrashing, but it was useless, since they bound her hands and legs together. "Come on you guys, please don't!"

They just ignored her. Sheriff grabbed her feet, and Ramone grabbed her hands. They toted her down three ramps, and her eyes grew wide. "Noooo! _Don'tthrowmeinthepool!Don'tthrowmeinthepool!Don'tthrowmeinthepool!Don'tthrowmeinthepool!_" She exclaimed in a squeal, and they laughed.

Once the two got to the bottom deck, mere feet from the pool, Lightning nodded his hood at Ramone, smirking. That was the signal to untie her hands, but keep them immobile. Once Ramone had done that, he gripped her wrists tightly, and Foxy fleetingly thought that he was strong for a car who painted things all day. Next was Sheriff, and Foxy managed to get her feet free from his grip by thrashing. It didn't help that she was laughing the entire time, but somehow her feet were free. Not for long, because with Ramone holding her hands together, he had effectively bound her to the spot. Sheriff soon had both of her legs pinned, and brought both ankles in, crossing them then gripping them tightly, so she couldn't start thrashing them separately.

"One… two… **THREE!**" Ramone and Sheriff had started swinging her as they started counting, and let go of her on three, sending her splashing into the pool with a howl of '**_NOOOOOO!_**'

The group laughed when she made her way to the surface, even Doc and Fillmore.

Her hair was in her eyes, and she couldn't see a thing, and she was soaking wet, and she couldn't feel the bottom, and she was freaking out. "I can't see! Oh, god, I've gone blind!" She shouted, her hands reaching out blindly. "When I get my hands on the three of you, you'll find out how it feels to be thrown into the pool!" She managed to flounder her way over to the steps amid laughter, and stood up. She wobbled, shrieked, and fell backwards into the pool with a splash, making the group of males start laughing harder. Finally she was able to stagger out of the pool, shaking, her teeth chattering wildly, her hair still hanging in her eyes.

"That's gotta be more fun then I've had in years, kid." Doc chuckled, nudging Lightning in the door with a tire.

Lightning grinned, then whistled in Foxy's direction. "Hey, Drippy! Over here!"

That got them laughing again, and she whirled around.

"Why, when I get through with you-!" She exclaimed, making her way as quickly as possible towards the sound of her voice, her flattened hair making her look like Cousin Itt.

"Nope, over here now!"

She whirled back the way she had come, and started running. Unfortunately for her, she ran straight into the pool. She barely had time to shriek before she went under, and the group had another laugh.

* * *

After about a half an hour of making Foxy chase after them blindly and fall in the pool, Doc called it quits and extended a tire towards her, calling for her to grab ahold.

She reached around blindly, and latched onto it.

He wasn't expecting her pulling him into the pool, and shouted in surprise. He popped his hood out of the water, chuckling softly and paddling towards the stairs.

Foxy didn't come up for air, and the pool was deep, shadows crisscrossing the bottom, making it hard to see.

"Foxy?" Lightning asked quietly, the others growing silent just as quickly when Doc popped up, but no Foxy. Now this wasn't fun anymore. Foxy hadn't come up for air yet. They waited, and waited, until finally, something popped up at the deeper end of the pool. They heard a loud gasp, then ragged breathing. They spotted something hauling itself out of the pool, in the shadows of a palm tree from the yard next door.

It shook itself off, and the others were awestruck when they saw it was Foxy. "Now, one down, _nine more to go._" She hissed, her eyes glittering gleefully.

The group's bumpers' dropped as one, then they all bolted for the entrance to the beach, laughing, definitely not afraid of Foxy.

She charged them, laughing, plowing up the sand dune, then hurtling down the other side, racing down the beach after them, until finally she charged into the ocean, sending saltwater everywhere and nearly tripping over an oncoming wave.

The group laughed, and Foxy pounced at Lightning, sending the two of them underwater.

They popped up, and he splashed her, directly in the face. "Plegh-blegh-Ppppht." She spluttered, wiping the saltwater out of her eyes. She laughed and tried chasing him through the waves, but quickly got bored and tackled Luigi, both of them laughing. She didn't even seem to care that her clothes were soaking wet, or that she didn't have a towel. All that was hours away, and right now was just for fun and games.

She playfully tackled everyone there, except for Doc. Him she pounced, and couldn't get a good enough grip, and so went sliding straight across his roof, into the water on his other side. "Holy-That was awesome!" She exclaimed, popping back up. "Lightning! Lend me your hood!" Without waiting for an answer, she slid across his hood. Just as she had planned, the curves of his hood send her into a dip, then up into the air, and she did a mini cannonball into the ocean. "Yeah! All right!"

The cars were having as much fun as she was, simply enjoying seeing her go flying across their hoods or roofs.

"Now, for my greatest trick!" She announced, lining up her shot. She was attempting to penguin-slide on Fillmore's roof, from back to front, and charged forwards, leaping out of the water at the right moment. She landed the leap perfectly, and flew off his hood, turning the penguin-slide into a dive, cutting through the water like a shark. "Woohoo! It worked!" She replied with a grin, and Fillmore chuckled.

**Hi, everyone! Yeah, short chapter, huge delay. Sorry 'bout that, but the gears are turnin', baby! WHOO! There's a story brewin', and it's over 200 pages long! :D Where it'll stop, I don't know! (Actually, I do, but I'm not gonna tell you what it's about. Yet.) I've been truckin' on this story for roughly two months now, if that says anything about how much I write. XD I'm on a writer's high, and I'm feelin' great! I gotta get back to the story, so that's why this scheduled uploading day is a bit... later then normal. XD**

**By the way, anyone recognize the bit with the shark? ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

That evening, as the sun was setting, the group made their way back to the house, tired but still trying to chase Foxy from time to time.

She would run away for a few minutes until they lost interest, then she would fall back to her plodding gait, her hair hanging in strings, her clothes soaked and covered in sand. Her eyes had even lost the bright glitter they seemed to get whenever she was feeling plenty energetic. She attempted to brush the sand from her clothing, but it only got more on her hands.

She turned to the others, who were covered in sand, and decided that before she let any of them in the house, she was at least hosing them down, so they didn't track sand everywhere. She started with Lightning, who was the worst. He had managed to get it all the way up his tailfin, all the way up his hood, his fenders, his bumpers, the list went on. "I swear you were rolling in it. The coating is too perfect."

He just gave her a worn-out smile.

She went for the garden hose, and began hosing him down, at least to get most of the sand off. "You need a good bath, though. You smell like a fish." She replied, and he nudged her before rolling inside. "Next." Fillmore rolled forwards, and she quickly went around the bottoms of his panels with the hose, the only places he seemed to have gotten it. "You're clear." She nodded her head at the house, and he gave her a smile before entering. "Next." Doc rolled forwards, and she was surprised. "How did you barely get anything? No sand, nothing!"

"I don't roll in it." He replied, chuckling quietly before entering the house.

She grinned, and Sheriff rolled forwards. "You're not that bad, Sheriff." He too rolled into the house, and next was Luigi and Guido. "Were you two building sandcastles again?" They nodded, and she smiled. "All right. Shut 'em." They shut their eyes and mouths, and she sprayed their fronts. "Turn, left." They did, and she sprayed them again, one after the other. "Turn, left." They did, and she sprayed their rear bumpers. "Last side." They turned once more, and she sprayed them again. "There. You're done." She gave them a smile, and Luigi returned it before heading inside.

Guido shook the water off his paint before grinning at Foxy and darting inside.

"Ohh, Foxy, Foxy, Foxy. How do you keep these children in line?" She asked herself, then cracked a small smile at the thought. Once she had rolled up the hose after finishing with Ramone and Mater, she headed inside, going up the ramps to her room. When she got there, the door was shut. "Hello? Are you guys finished?"

"Not yet, chica!"

"All right, let me know when you're finished!" She replied, heading upstairs.

There she found Lightning, getting a cup of cold coffee. "Hey."

"Did we wear you out enough today?"

"For the day, yes. For the week, yes. For the month, possibly. For the year, definitely not." Lightning laughed at this, and Foxy smiled. "What about me? Did I wear you guys out today?"

"For the day, yes. For the week, possibly. For the month, not likely. For the year, definitely not."

She could do nothing but give him a smile, too worn out to even complain that he had stolen her joke. "I know what I'm doing as soon as Ramone and Mater are finished. Getting all this sand off me, changing into something that's not as… soaked, and taking a long nap."

Lightning grinned, and just then, Ramone called her.

"I'm coming." She went down the ramp, and entered her room. "Anyone looks, they're getting blinded." She looked from one to the other, completely serious.

Mater nodded rapidly, lying on his mattress, and Ramone settled lower on his hydraulics, watching her with a look that clearly said he didn't believe her. She just sighed, grabbed a new change of everything other then socks, and practically leaped into the car wash. She was finished in about ten minutes, and quickly threw her hair up in a towel, throwing on a long-sleeved, gray shirt, then a pair of long pajama pants, baggy at the bottoms but with a tie at the waist. She did the tie in a bow, then rolled her sleeves up to her elbows, stepping out of the bathroom in a gust of steam.

Ramone was watching her, almost curiously, as though wondering where her hair had gone.

She grinned, and swept her hair out of the towel, hanging her head downwards to dry it. She ruffled the towel through her hair, occasionally shaking her head to get some hair out of her eyes. When her hair wasn't sopping wet, she wrapped it back up, then threw her towel-encased hair over her shoulder. "There."

"It's longer then it looks, L-Z."

"Yeah, well I haven't had a haircut in forever, so…" She shrugged, then swiped a rainbow-colored pair of socks out of the top drawer before heading up the ramp. She was tired, but at least she was free of sand. She entered the living room/kitchen/dining room only to find the others grouped there, and she gave them a smile as she flopped down on the couch in between Lightning and Doc.

Obviously not having tormented her enough, Lightning pulled at her towel, unraveling her hair from it. "What's this?!" He replied, grinning as it came off at once, revealing her hair in rippling waves.

"It's my hair." She gave him a look, then swiped the towel and threw it across his windshield, putting her socks on before laying down. "What're we watching?"

"The news."

"Okay, too boring for me. If you don't mind, I'm taking a nap." With that, she curled up, pulled her leopard-print blanket over her side, and got more comfortable, oblivious to Doc and Lightning's chuckling.

Lightning began petting her absentmindedly as they watched. It wasn't any surprise to him that the next time he looked, she was asleep, pressed against his door. "Toldja." He gave Doc a grin, and Doc just chuckled, watching as she rolled onto her back, trying to get more comfortable.

She was now slumped halfway off the couch, and Lightning grabbed her legs, trying to hoist her back up. No such luck, so he just let her slide to the floor, blanket and all. The others snickered as they watched, finding it incredibly funny that she couldn't be bothered to wake up. She just slept on, curled up at the foot of the couch.

* * *

About a half an hour later, Lightning went to go get another cup of coffee, and forgot that Foxy was lying there. He set his right front tire down, and there was a loud shriek. He shouted in alarm and leapt backwards, hitting the back of the couch.

There was Foxy, a sleepy, saddened expression on her face. "You stepped on me…" She whined, sounding like a child.

Lightning scooped her up and set her on his hood. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, Foxy." The others were laughing quietly, and she frowned.

"You stepped on me." With that, she turned around, facing away from him, curled up in a ball, pulled the blanket over herself, and pouted sleepily.

"You made her so mad…" Sheriff replied, laughing quietly.

"Foxy, I didn't see you there, I'm really sorry…" No response. "Foxy…" Still no response.

"She could be sleepin'." Doc replied, and Lightning nearly laughed.

He set her on the couch, and sure enough, she was asleep.

Doc chuckled and Lightning sighed before he went for the cup of coffee. "Hey, anyone else want a cup? If not, I'm just going to pour it down the-" "**ME! I**-Ohuhwhups!"

Lightning was just about to pour the half-full pot of coffee down the drain when he heard the shout. He looked over at the couch, and was just in time to watch Foxy try and leap over the back, but catch a foot on the very top and instead send herself crashing to the floor. She laid where she had fallen for the longest time, her legs thrown up nearly over her head because of the way she had fallen. To make things worse, the blanket had decided to come with her, and settled over her top half.

The others were too shocked to make a sound, their eyes wide, thinking that Foxy would be pretty badly hurt.

Sheriff rolled closer, and nudged her exposed elbow gently. "You all right, Foxy?"

Her head lifted, and there was a giant, open-mouthed grin going across her face, her eyes shut tight. She uttered a sound that could only be called a rusty croak, and began banging her fist on the floor, laughing so hard she couldn't make a coherent sound. Finally, the rate of her laughter decreased, and she was left sobbing gleefully. She tried to prop herself upright with her hands, but she was laughing so hard that it wasn't exactly possible. She'd get to a certain point, then her hands would give out and she'd flop back to the floor.

The others just watched, exchanging glances with each other, as she flopped around on the floor for a good ten minutes. Finally, gasping for breath, she managed to haul her front half upwards, and found herself gazing directly at Sheriff. She collapsed into another giggling fit, and the others started laughing, seeing that she was all right.

Fillmore rolled over, and started nudging her up.

"Foxy, what-how-?"

"She tripped over the blanket when she went to jump over the couch." Doc replied, peering over the back of said couch at her.

* * *

Roughly ten more minutes later, she was sitting on the floor, wiping the hysterical tears from her eyes as she tried to describe how she had managed to fail so badly at a simple action.

Lightning had already poured her a cup, and set it at her side.

"You actually heard my original request!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, you're lucky! I turn around, all I see is a blur of red go flying off the back of the couch."

The others laughed at this, and Foxy grinned. "Yeah, Doc's right. My foot got caught in not only the blanket, but my other one got caught on the top of the couch, too!"

"How… How did you manage to screw up something that simple?" Lightning asked, looking down at the grinning Foxy.

"I… actions-...mmmm…." After trying to come up with something, anything at all, she just shrugged, sending her hands into the air in a 'What are you gonna do?' gesture, then she let them fall back to the floor. "I got nothin'." She replied matter-of-factly, and the others burst out laughing.

"Foxy, you're absolutely crazy. You're beyond crazy, and insane, and… you're beyond even Lizzie." This got the group laughing again, and Lightning grinned.

"What, there's an insanity level? 'Oh, which one am I? Hmm, let's see… not crazy, not insane, not Lizzie… OH! I must be at the 'Foxy' level!'" She replied, and Lightning cuffed her over the head.

"That pretty much describes you all the way, Foxy."

"And just remember, none of this would've happened if you hadn't called out 'Last round for coffee!'" She shot back, grinning as he wrapped a tire around her shoulders and hugged her, pressing her to his fender. "Now, I'm curious… are we going to head straight to the race tomorrow, like as soon as we're finished packing, or are we going to chill out for like three hours, then start packing, then head for the race?"

"Say that again, but this time…. **_SLOOOWW_**." Lightning replied lowering a tire for emphasis.

Foxy rolled her eyes, but repeated the question slower.

"Dunno 'bout everyone else, but we just got here, chica." Ramone replied, and this got the others laughing.

"He's right, I don't feel like leavin' anytime soon." Sheriff replied with a grin.

"Sheriff, you can't complain! You've been here all week!" Foxy exclaimed, leaning towards him for emphasis.

"So have you!" He retorted, making the others laugh.

"Yeah, and I had a good time. You don't see me complaining."

"Why I oughta…" With that, he lunged after her as she took off with a squeal, hiding behind the counter. She peeked over the top of it at him, her eyes narrowed with concentration.

She went to flee out the left side of the 'island', but froze in her tracks as Doc rolled in to block her path, eyelid raised expectantly. "Where do ya think you're goin', Foxy?"

She began backing up, only to be stopped on the other side by Lightning, who was watching her and grinning evilly. "I'm going… to get my coffee! Yeah, to get my coffee. I really would like to get my coffee."

Sheriff brought it over to the counter, and set it down. "There's your coffee, Foxy."

"Thanks, Sheriff." She replied, not looking amused. Without warning, she charged at Lightning, and planted both of her hands on the front of his hood. In doing that, she vaulted herself onto his hood, almost like she was playing Leap Frog. She swiped her coffee, stepped onto his roof, then sat down, sliding onto his trunk and scrambling off in a flash.

She darted over to the ramp, and paused at the top, grinning. "_**Nailed**_ it!-Woah!" She slid down the ramp on her feet, almost looking like a surfer. When she was nearing the end, she jumped off and landed on the floor below. She looked up at the others, who had watched her descent, and grinned, waving a hand. "That's all, folks!" With that, she darted into her shared room, grabbed her hat, and flew out onto the balcony, taking the outside ramp that led to the balcony below, the one with the hammock. She darted across the balcony, and set her coffee down on the wooden surface, plunking her large straw hat onto her head. That finished, she eased herself into the hammock, grabbed her coffee, and sighed happily, the hammock swaying gently.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were looking for her, since she had seemingly just vanished. "She's gone nuts. For real." Lightning remarked, and Doc chuckled.

"I've got a good idea where she's at." Sheriff called, and the others rolled towards his voice. He was parked out on the deck, watching Foxy with a smirk.

How he had managed to find her, she hadn't the slightest idea. "Hi." She took a sip of her coffee nonchalantly, brushing some of her bangs out of her eyes.

The others laughed at her greeting, then Lightning rolled over to her. "Hi, Foxy. Also, Bye, Foxy."

She gave him a confused look, then set her coffee down on the deck. "What're you-WHOA!"

Without warning, Lightning had spun the hammock rapidly, getting her caught up in it. He laughed, then the others started trickling back into the house, seeing what his plan was.

"Uhh… Anyone…? I need a little help…"

"Ya wanted to be alone out there, so there ya go." Sheriff called, and she faintly heard laughter.

"Aww, come on! You guys did this on purpose! Let me out…" No response, and she sighed. "Great." She tried spinning herself in the reverse direction, and yelped as it spun rapidly. It dumped her on the deck again, and she eyed it hatefully. "I'll deal with you later…" She muttered at it, then scooped up her coffee, planted her hat on her head, then darted to the door. Locked. She tried Fillmore's sliding glass doors, just in case. Locked as well. She cursed under her breath, then headed for the ramp, going down a deck. She tried that door, and thankfully it was open. "Ha! I'm _back_, baby! Try and keep me out, no way! Not gonna happen, **brada**!" She exclaimed triumphantly, and blinked in surprise when she found them watching her. "Oh… Hi."

They laughed, and she headed for the foosball table. "Anyone up for a game?"

Lightning rolled over, and she grinned. "All right, get ready to have your bumper handed to you."

"Yeah, you wish."

"I do, actually." She retorted, then started the game.

* * *

Ten minutes into the game, it became clear that Foxy had no clue what she was doing, judging by Lightning's seven points to her two.

"Foxy, give it up. You've finally found something that you're horrible at, and this time, you can't beat me."

"We'll see about that, Boltie!" She exclaimed shrilly, too focused on her losing battle.

The others snickered, seeing that she was willing to fight to the death in a game of foosball.

Lightning grinned, and took his final shot, scoring another point for himself.

"No!" Foxy fished the ball out of the goal, and spun her rod, sending the ball hurtling towards Lightning's goal. He was able to block it with his goalie, and sent it whizzing towards her goal. She darted over to her goalie's rod, and spun that one too, only to get the ball stuck underneath its foot. "Oh, come on!"

"What's it gonna be, Foxy? You let the ball go, and fall to my victory, or you don't and we stay here another three hours."

"I shall not lose!" She announced, and whirled her goalie's rod, sending the ball hurtling back towards his goal.

It completely missed his goalie, and entered the goal. "Oh, no! My lead is diminishing!" He exclaimed, and she grinned. He fished the ball out of the goal, and they continued playing.

**Hi, everyone! Sorry for not uploading this past Saturday... I was writing. XDXD It seems like that's all I ever do anymore, is think up ideas and write, write, write. Hence, I give to you all, an extra long chapter to make up for my foolishness! I hope you all enjoy it! **

**EmilyTheBrave, your favorite is Bumblebee? Well, then you're going to love the story that I'm working on! ;) Not saying anything, except there's lots of a certain yellow Autobot in it... along with a certain female human...**


	15. Chapter 15

When the game ended, the two were nearly tied. Foxy, who had gotten one less point then Lightning, slumped into the director's chair, panting softly. Lightning gave her a triumphant grin, clearly the winner of the game.

The others had gone back up ages ago, and were now dispersed throughout the house and the decks.

"Not bad, McQueen." She replied, and he grinned.

"Thanks, because every king needs a McQueen."

"That made absolutely no sense, Lightning."

"I know." He scooped her up in a tire, deposited her on his hood, then began rolling up the ramps.

"So, are you going to win tomorrow?"

"Of course! Tomorrow's the first race of the new season! If you don't win that, you're pretty much laying out a track for the rest of the season." He replied, and Foxy grinned, then yawned widely.

"What time is it?"

"I dunno… about midnight, maybe?"

"And why are we both up this late?"

"Not sure. Probably because you felt the need to keep playing foosball until you won, which you didn't."

"I did not 'feel the need'! I absolutely had to."

"Exactly my point." Lightning replied, grinning as he headed for her shared room. He pushed the door open, since it was closed, and leapt back in shock as Ramone and Mater pounced at him, roaring like animals.

"Oh… sorry, amigo!"

"We was tryin' ta scare Foxy, not you, buddy!" Mater replied, laughing.

"It's fine, guys. Foxy, they're you're nightmare now."

"Great, thanks!" She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Lightning grinned, nudged her goodnight, and she set her hand on his hood before entering. She scrambled into her bunk by way of the ladder, and peered over the railing at the other two. "Why were you guys so intent on scaring me?"

"'Cause. It's fun, Foxy." Mater replied, and she grinned.

"Yeah, but it didn't work. If anything, you guys scared Lightning more then you scared me."

The three laughed, and Mater swung his hook upwards, catching her collar and yanking her down. "'Sides, we ain't done havin' fun yet."

"Why?" She wheezed, yanking her collar away from her throat.

"We're gonna go out to the beach again."

"Now?"

"Yeah, chica! It'll be fun!"

"What're we going to do out there though?"

"I'm goin' fishin'! Maybe I'll catch somethin' other then old tires an' bumpers this time." Mater replied, and Foxy grinned.

"Yeah, maybe." She looked at the two, then sighed. "All right, fine. I'll go. But we've gotta go out this way, otherwise we'll get caught!" She hissed, pointing towards the deck.

They nodded, and all three crept along the hallway, knowing that Doc and Sheriff were sleeping.

"Shhh…" She cautioned, tiptoeing past Sheriff's open door. Ramone nodded, dropped low on his hydraulics, and rolled quietly to her side. 'Quiet, Mater.' Foxy mouthed, and Mater nodded. He began tip-tireing towards her and Ramone, and she pushed the door open so they could go straight outside. "Go, go, go…" She motioned with a hand, whispering to the two. They nodded and rolled onto the deck, leaving her to guide the door shut silently. "This way." Her voice rose in pitch a little, but that was it. She still crept across the deck as though all the windows were open, and once she got down the ramp, she paused. "Crap… look…" She pointed at Sarge's open window, where there was a light on.

"We don't even need to go past it, L-Z. Look." Ramone pointed a tire at the ramp that led them to the floor below, and Foxy sighed with relief.

"Good. Let's go."

They nodded, and she started down, moving as quickly and as quietly as a deer.

"You're good at creepin' around, dude." Ramone commented once they were far enough away from the house.

"Yep. I've had lots of practice from my old house. I knew all the creaky floorboards and the best way to get around late at night." She smiled, brushing a curtain of hair out of her eyes. "Now, we try and book it for the beach!" She hissed excitedly, charging up the dune.

They followed after her, and crested the dune shortly after, looking out at the ocean.

"Wow… that's incredible…"

There was a full moon that lit up the beach reflected in the waves, some clouds scattered across the sky. "At least now we can see." She grinned, and began walking along the beach, looking for more seashells. "I'm gonna go get my bucket for all these, okay?" They nodded, and she took off back towards the house, a dark shape on the top of the dune. She returned about five minutes later, and there was the soft clinking of shells connecting with one another. "Man, I should've emptied this thing. It's heavy…"

Mater snickered, tossing his hook out into the surf.

Ramone was settled up a little higher, content to just watch the waves crash on the shore.

Foxy wandered along the shoreline, looking for any shells that weren't broken. She didn't go too far, in case she managed to get herself lost.

"Hey, lookit what I got!" Mater called softly, and Foxy was at his side instantly. "What is it, Foxy?"

She untangled the item from his hook, and grinned. "It looks like a fish skeleton tangled in seaweed, Mater."

Ramone laughed, and Mater's face fell. "Dadgum…"

"It's all right, Mater. Look, cast it over there, and see what you get." She pointed at a spot, and he did just that. Not five minutes later, he felt the cable go taut.

"Dadgum! It's a big one, foxy!" He exclaimed, and she gently shushed him.

"What'd you get, Mater?" She asked, and he began trying to pull it out of the water. Her jaw dropped as he began pulling it out of the waves, her ears going crazy, pointing directly at the object and twitching. "Mater, unhook it, now. Now, now, now."

"Why, Foxy? What is it?"

"You'll see."

He did, and she waded out to it, in order to get a better look.

"Unbelievable…" She gasped, and began hauling the large, rectangular-shaped object towards shore. Mater rolled out and helped her, and soon they had it on dry sand.

"What is it?"

"Mater? Wanna show him?"

Mater nodded, grinning, and switched on his working headlight. Instantly, a large, ancient-looking trunk was thrown into the light, and Foxy grinned.

"That looks like the trunk you found earlier, L-Z!" Ramone exclaimed, raising up slightly on his hydraulics.

"Sure does! I'm willing to bet that this one's full of guy's clothing though. Like bow ties, tuxes, top hats… speaking of which, I need a top hat… Hmm… I wonder if it's black-and-white-striped…"

"Let's take it up and see!"

"Hang on, Mater. I still need you for a sec." She lifted up one side of the trunk, but saw nothing. She continued looking, and soon found what she was looking for. "There. R.M.S Titanic." She smiled, hoisted it gingerly onto a shoulder, and swiped up her bucket of seashells.

* * *

"There has to be a reason why this trunk is bigger then the other one…" She muttered, looking down at the two trunks in confusion later. Her trunk full of women's clothing was nearly two times smaller then the newly-found one. "Anyone got a way to open it?" She asked, and they shook their hoods. "All right, guess we're going it this way…" She pulled out her pocket knife, and began prying the lock off the trunk.

With one more good wrench, the lock fell off the top half, and she opened it. The three gasped in surprise, Foxy's jaw dropping.

Not only were they men's clothes, but they looked like they were made for a car. License plates with bow ties on them, overly-large tuxedo jackets, folded neatly. As Foxy began to dig gingerly through the box, she was amazed to find an overly-large top hat, one that was black and white striped, although it wouldn't possibly fit her. She also found an old photograph, and she beckoned the two over to come and look. It was slightly distorted from the water, but luckily just around the edges.

"Foxy… she looks like ya!"

Sure enough, the picture was shockingly of a car and a human, dressed in the black and white stripe ensemble, and the human girl did look like Foxy.

"This is… incredible… Did either one of you know that humans and cars were living together at the time of the Titanic?"

They shook their hoods, and Foxy shook her head too.

"Neither did I! This is completely monumental! It disproves the entire theory about the Titanic! See, I had only heard that there were humans onboard! I'll bet you guys only heard that there were cars onboard. What if, both humans and cars were on board-together! Living in harmony! This is… incredible!" She began pacing the room, trembling with excitement. "Don't do anything to them yet. I'll show them to the others and wash them tomorrow."

"Ya need to wash them?" Mater asked, confused, just about to try the hat on.

"Yeah, the water might've made them all gross. Luckily, I had to do the same thing with the corsets, although I'm not sure how to wash the top hat…" She gingerly took the hat off his hook, giving him a smile as she put it back. "We'll worry about it tomorrow. For now, let's just make sure it doesn't drain onto the carpet." She lugged the entire thing into the bathroom, and hung the clothing on the car wash's curtain rod, setting the hat out on the counter. She set the now-empty trunk in the vacant car wash, letting it drain. The picture, she set out on a towel, beside the top hat. "Oh, wait." She got her phone, and went back into the bathroom, pointing her camera straight at the picture. She tried to get as much in as possible, then took a picture of a picture.

"Why'd ya do that, chica?"

"In case that picture is too far gone, then I'll always have proof. Plus, that way I can draw it out. For now, let's go to bed."

The other two agreed, and she climbed into bed. They did the same, although they all stayed up for a while, talking about their discovery. Finally, Foxy was the last one asleep, and her dreams were full of questions about the trunk and its contents.

**How's that for a chapter! :D Not only did she find ANOTHER trunk, but it's full of mysteries! Will the questions Foxy has be answered, or will they sink faster then the Titanic did? Well... you're all just gonna have to wait and see! :D**


End file.
